


Týdenní dovolená

by Passerby



Category: Original Work
Genre: "dovolená", Boys Love - Freeform, Czech, Family, Fun, Kids, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Yaoi, brief sex scene, czech language, dovolená, děti, i když..., m x m, nespisovná čeština, relax but not really, rodina, slang teenagerů, tak trochu fail dovolená, teen, tolik k odpočinku, trapasy a jiné, vocation, Česky | Czech, česky, český jazyk
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodinný život může často přinést nečekané…ovoce. A to ani nemusíte zákládat svoji vlastní rodinu. Ostatně Danny se o tom mohl přesvědčit na vlastní kůži, když ho jeho sestra zase k něčemu přemluvila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neděle 12. 6. 2011

 

Vám už jsem říkal, jak jsem mizernej s dětma? Ne? Tak teď už to víte. Fakt. Myslim to vážně. Nemaj mě rádi. A já se jim ani nedivim, ani se jim taky necpu. Nejsem ten typ „úsměv nalevo napravo“, znáte to. A taky se ani netvářim nadšeně, když mi cestou do školy naskáče do autobusu houf dětí.

Příkladem může být, jak jsem se nedávno musel smát. Jel jsem z přijímaček na vejšku zpátky domů vlakem. Všude bylo narváno, jen pár míst a „moje“ čtyřsedačka byla volná, když na další zastávce do vagónu nastoupila školka. Tehdá se mi jen potvrdilo mé podezření na odpuzovací buňky na děti v těle, když ta písklata posedala _kdekoli jinde_ než na moji, zjevně neatraktivní „čtyřku“. Dokonce i radši stály.

Tak mi řekněte, co tady dělám? Ah, no jo, vy nevidíte obraz. Tak tedy, místo konání? Kdesi na pražském okruhu nedaleko Ruzyně – alespoň to jsem pochytil z telefonátu švagra, který volal na asistenční službu firmy Renault. Ta byla připravena na řidiče v nouzi, kterým uprostřed cesty z nějakého důvodu kikslo auto. Což byl i náš případ.

Já sedím na sedadle spolujezdce, za mnou je sedačka na sestřino pídě, které zrovna spustilo ódu na výměnu plenek. Zpola leží na mamce, která je na opačné straně a strategicky uprostřed sedí rodička dítěte, která právě pátrá po všech nezbytných proprietách k hlasitě požadovanému aktu.

Po tomhle poetickém shrnutí to hoďme do stručné reality. Já přikurtovaný bezpečákem, dítě na plné volume, tišící mamka, díky které Gabri snad ještě víc přidal na decibelech, Mirka, která přebaluje a uklidňuje a v neposlední řadě její manžel, který raději prchl vyprázdnit močák a možná i ušní bubínky ven v mezičase, než přijede pomoc ze servisu. Mě osobně nezbývá nic jinýho, než zírat dopředu na zdviženou kapotu poukazující na jistou disfunkčnost našeho přibližovala. Krk už mám dostatečně bolavý od předešlého pozorování situace vzadu, děkuji.

A ano, těžce lituji faktu, že by vypadalo moc podezřele, kdybych se do křovin vydal i já.

Teď to vážně vyzní, že jsem antiděckový typ. Ale tohle bylo opravdu jen pragmatické shrnutí pro přehlednost situace.

Jak jsem řekl. Já nic proti dětem nemám. Jen to s nimi neumím. I vlastní synovec se na mě mračí, když k němu jdu blíž. Teď už teda ne, ale zezačátku jo, přitom ostatní mu za přijetí s úsměvem stáli. Ségra říká, že děti potřebujou jednoduchej přístup a já na ně přemýšlím až moc složitě.

Jo. Hernajs, to snad i bude ono! Tomuhle se totiž nejde bránit. Složitej jsem byl už jako dítě a za těch devatenáct let se snad nic na tomhle faktu nezměnilo. I když nevim, jak ze mě dítě může vycítit, že jsem takovej smotek chaotických myšlenek, aniž bych jedinkrát otevřel pusu. Nejspíš mi přibyla ona diskutabilní aura „nepochopitelné složitosti“.

Tak mi po téhle sáhodlouhé odbočce od jádra pudla řekněte, co dělám tady, jako účastník týdenní dovolené s Mirčiným pídětem? Ještě k tomu se to všechno má konat v jižních Čechách – haló, seveřan táhne na jih – s rodiči jejího partnera – který jsme doteď viděli jen na svatbě. Bude tam prý jen Mirka, Gabri (aka decibely v malém balení zdarma), máma, já a Dominikovi rodiče. Už jen v tom výčtu působím jak páté kolo u vozu. Vždyť ani na vyměňování plenek nepatřím mezi adepty. Nemluvě o tom, že nadšenec do okukování dětských zadnic taky nejsem. Ale tu euforii z onoho pohledu zvládne moje máti za nás za oba.

Vlastně vím, co tu dělám. Mirka mě přesvědčovala, aby tam mamka měla někoho známého na pokec, když se ona bude starat o prťouse. Pravda. Mám maturu čerstvě za sebou, tudíž o měsíc dřív prázdniny a na rozdíl od staršího bráchy sem tím pádem jet můžu. Jo, vím, proč jsem tu a dokonce se i docela těším. Gabriho mám rád, i se vším tím křikem. Ale příbuzných z Dominikovy strany se děsím. Společenská krysa jsem nebyl nikdy a teď jako kdybych se chystal vrhnout do vlčího doupěte. No, morituri te salutant, tě pic…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another part is here. I plan to upload a new part of this story every other day, wish me luck with that, lol.

Tak, krize s autem zažehnána (jen chyběla chladící kapalina – pár papírků v hodnotě tisíc dvě stě za destilku, její dovoz a odbornou konzultaci to spravilo), telefonát s Domiho mamkou absolvován (nikdy jsem ještě neslyšel se někoho tolik čílit kvůli studeným bramborám k obědu z důvodu pozdního příjezdu – podotýkám, že jančila jeho mamka, ne my) a Gabri přebalenej.  


Rozkoš.  


Po dalších dvou hodinách cesty jsme se postupně se zužujícími silnicemi, včetně nevyasfaltované cesty na konci, dorachotili po kamínkové (ne, na poetiku si nepotrpim, ale zkrátka nemůžu napsat štěrk, když ty šutry byly bílý…) příjezdové cestě lemované řadou listnatých i jehličnatých stromů na pozemek patřící Domiho rodině.  


Už z dálky nás vítal štěkot mohutného bílého ovčáka a pohled na hned několik maringotek patřičně obydlených dětmi různé věkové kategorie. Adekvátní počet dospěláků to jen doplňoval. Tolik k rodinné sešlosti zahrnující pouze rodiče, sestru a Gabriho. I přes moji lásku k ovčáckému plemenu kterékoli země mě dav lidí spolehlivě rozhodil ještě víc, než jakákoli moje předchozí katastrofická vize vítání se s nově nabytýma příbuznýma.  


Když motor zastavil, byl jsem nucen odkurtovat se ze sedadla (není to narážka na Kurta Cobaina, pouze na předtím již zmíněný bezpečák) a hrdinně vystoupit z auta.  


Nejprve to bylo dobrý. Nesesypali se na nás, což jsem uvítal. První odvážní byli Domiho rodiče, a i když jsem po zažitém telefonátu s jeho mamkou (kterej běžel přes celý auto, protože byl zaplej na reproduktor) měl taky trochu obavy, ukázalo se, že jsem vážně přijel na přátelské území. Představování proběhlo v klidném duchu, dokonce jsem neudělal žádné společenské faux pas, což se mi u těhlech příležitostí vždycky daří.  


Když se okolo nahrnul i ten zbytek, náznak jistoty ze mě zase opadl, ale vzhledem k tomu, že vcelku moc víc nic nechtěli, než se podívat o kolik cenťáků zase pídě vyrostlo, zanedlouho jsem se dokonce hodil do relativní pohody.  


Jména strýčků Gabriho jsem si správně k osobě pamatoval tak deset minut, pak mi jednoduše poletovala od jedné tváře ke druhé a nemohla najít svého majitele. Tety jsem neřešil už vůbec, protože to by mi hlava obíhala, jak sově v noci… No, snad se to za ten týden tady vyspraví.  


Aktuálně mě ze všeho nejvíc zajímalo, kdy vyložíme zavazadla, a taky kdy mi konečně řeknou, kde budu spát, protože zjevně, ač jsem tu byl jako mámin doprovod, s ní to být nemělo. Zkrátka a bez keců kolem jsem se chtěl zavřít někde, kde to mělo čtyři stěny a nebylo by tam tolik pro mě neznámých lidí. Úsměv neúsměv, cizí člověk pro mě bude cizí člověk, ať se zubí sebevíc.  


Chtěl jsem se na tuhle nejvíc palčivou otázku zeptat Mirky, ale ta vzhledem k tomu, že měla v náručí pídě, byla v obležení jak ve včelím úlu a Domi na tom nebyl o moc líp. Vivat příbuzným.  


Mě si nikdo nevšímal, tak jsem měl alespoň možnost si to tu prohlédnout. Řekli mi, že budeme někde v přírodě a vyhradí nám jednu maringotku na spaní. Co jsem se ale rozhlížel, moji představu maringotky tu nesplňovala ani jedna stavba tady. Nevím, co se vybaví vám při slově maringotka, ale mě jen taková ta napůl kovová, napůl umakartová nebo jaká bouda na čtyř kolech, co si vezete za autem na dovolenou nebo prostě někam. Tady k tomu všechny tři stavby měly hodně daleko a navíc by člověk jen matně tušil, která z nich je ta hlavní, kdyby ho zbylé osoby z průvodu nevedly správným směrem.  


Celkem tu tedy byly tři „maringotky“. Každá z nich byla obložená dřevem tak povedeně, že by nikdo neřekl, že základy taky nejsou ze stejného materiálu. Pergola, teráska nebo prostě zastřešená plocha s lavičkou a stolem na posed spojená s nimi byla pro ně zjevně samozřejmostí. Použité dřevo na mě křičelo novotou, i když známky, že to tady někdo obývá, nesla každá ze staveb. Rozmístěny byly do podivného trojúhelníku. Dvě z nich byly zády k lesu, od sebe řádně vzdálené a třetí z nich zase nastavovala záda louce a potoku za ní, přičemž byla strategicky blíž hlavní maringotce.  


Když jsem pohled spustil na okolí chatek (tomu se vážně nedalo říkat maringotky), nešlo si nevšimnout menší boudičky. Mamka se na to musela zeptat, nebo jen prostě někdo zmerčil naše pohledy tím směrem, protože hned vysvětlovali, že to stloukli pro děti, aby tam mohli blbnout. Po levé straně tohohle minidomku byla pořádná várka špalíků zakončená hromadou menších klacků. V řadě pak pokračovaly dva vysoké kůly, které nesly houpačku pro ty nejmenší. Přímo naproti jediné chatce, která byla zády k vodě, stála kůlnička tak metr na metr, pár kroků před ní umyvadlo s přívodem vody a za ním kůlna, o kterou se opírala další kupa, tentokrát už nasekaného dřeva. Stromy lemovaly stranu za dvěma chatkami, pár z nich i krylo výhled na kůlnu a houpačku. Jeden byl dokonce i poeticky uprostřed prostranství mezi domky.  


Vím, moc z toho popisu nemáte a asi ani není poznat kde co je, ale nikdy jsem o sobě netvrdil, že jsem Mistr Popis (konkurence Mistru Properovi, jen v jiném oboru). Vlastně jsem dost dobře pravý opak, takže vám tohle musí stačit.  


Snad jako poslední dodatek by stálo za zmínku, že jejich pozemek byl ohraničený dřevenou ohradou, kterou u jedné z chatek zdobila do dřeva vytesaná busta, tipl bych to tak na Pata (kdo nezná Pata a Mata, má smůlu. A je to. :P).  


Když už mi nezbylo nic dalšího k prozkoumání pohledem, musel jsem zase věnovat pozornost svému lidskému okolí. To jako kdyby mou opětovnou přítomnost na duchu vycítilo. Společenské proudy mě hned neomylně vlekly mírně nahoru ke stolu pod dřevěnou konstrukcí (opět napojená na dům), která byla zastřešená pláty z umělé hmoty. Přistupte blíže a uvidíte i krb obtěžkaný zásobami dřeva v zadní části. Za stolem. Za tím stolem, na kterém už byly připraveny talíře s bramborovou kaší a uzeným. Hádejte pro koho. Z cesty jsem se na jakékoli jídlo naprosto necítil, tak mi nezbývalo nic než jen doufat, že se z toho nějak vyvleču. Kaše s uzeným…  


Ne, nevyvlíknul jsem se z toho, vážení, padl jsem za oběť talíři, kterej byl snad samodoplňovací. Když jsem se finálně doškrábal až na jeho dno, myslel jsem, že se přinejlepším budu muset na jiné stanoviště dokutálet. Ale přemohl jsem se (davy nechť tleskají), protože se nade mnou sestra slitovala (ve skutečnosti jen sklonila) s tím, že mi řekne a taky ukáže, kde budu ten týden nocovat. Halleluja!  


„Mamka bude spát se mnou a s Domiho rodiči v hlavní chatce. Ty budeš v tý, co je tady dole, nejblíž k nám,“ ukázala k chatce alá „k louce zády“.  
„Patří Domiho bratrovi Patrikovi. To je ten vysokej, černovlasej,“ popisovala ho jednoduše, ale mě to stačilo, protože černovlasej z rodiny a dostatečně starej na post Domiho bratra tu byl jen jedinej chlap. Taky se kolem něj potácelo dost děcek…Teda dost…dvě, ale že to běhalo všude možně, jeden z toho měl pak až početní halucinace.  


„Je tu teď s rodinou, ale dneska odjížděj, jen vám připravovali maringotku.“ To množný číslo se mi nějak nezdálo, ostatně o tom asi co napovědělo i mý nakrabatělý čelo, když to vyslovila. Když mamka měla spát s nima, tak…  


„Uh, jo, budeš tam s jeho synem. Ten neodjíždí, má teď taky volno. Ale určitě si budete rozumět. Michal je fajn.“ Uzavřela debatu na tohle téma a pokračovala v navigaci po „táboře“. Chtělo to nějakou další nápovědu, ale ta se nekonala. Ani stáří, ani popis, prostě nic. Jak já ho poznám? Trapas jsem cítil nalepenej na patách svých neznačkových botasek. Chtělo to zaměřit se rychle na cokoli jiného, než mi bouchne hlava nervozitou. Rychlý pohled kolem je vždy váš kamarád a ani teď nezklamal.  


To že ta menší z boudiček je sprcha a další skrytá boudička za třetí z chatek je suchej záchod vás asi nezajímá, co? Nebo že kdybych chtěl, tak můžu navštívit sprchovej kout, nebo ten záchodovej v hlavní chatě, kdyby se mi jo stýskalo po civilizaci? To jsem zase počapal z konverzace. V příštích deseti minutách byly prostě typický základovky, ani ne moc vtipně podaný, tak nemá cenu to tady citovat.  


Tohle je taky věc. Jestli někomu vrtá hlavou, jak to, že si všechno tak dobře pamatuju, je to jednoduchý: blahořečte mojí paměť na vyřčená slova. Vážně, co já uslyšim, to mi zůstane v hlavě. Především díky tomuhle jsem taky udělal maturu, páč jsem celej svaťák (neprochlastal!) prospal…  


Tak a teď po bezvadné a jistě velice zajímavé odbočce zase zpět, kdy jsem se měl finálně dokopat do své noclehárny.  


Kufry byly najednou až moc rychle fuč z auta, jedno z větších děcek už pelášilo s mým báglem na zádech do oné inkriminované noclehchatky, a já tím pádem neměl nic, co bych si tam jiného dotáh - čtěte „s čím bych se mohl dopotácet alespoň o něco pomaleji“. Moji snahu zaměstnat se aspoň přesunem Mirčiných kufrů do hlavní chatky zmařil Domi, když je sám popadl a odnesl (někdy bych ho vážně kopnul). Zbytek mé rodiny se tedy zakýbloval na hlavní velící stanici, zatímco já se zjevně měl vyklopit na té vedlejší sám. Z obavy o svůj batoh a hlavně z nadšení, že budu sdílet s někým cizím chatku, jsem přidal na tempu o mínus půl metru za sekundu. Jen si kecejte, že nedoceňuju svý věci a že jsem antisociál. Jo, trefili jste se. Kopněte si ještě do mě a až vy budete mít holej zadek, já vás milerád kopnu do něj taky.  


Vzhledem k tomu, že vzdálenost na metry to nebyla skoro žádná (alespoň od místa, kde jsem stál), octnul jsem se před otevřenejma dveřma, co by veverka dupla.  


Fajn, blbej úhel. Odtud jsem neviděl ani svůj batoh, natož někoho, kdo šmajdal v maringotce (pokud mě nešálily smysly, nebo se ty veverky nevloupali dovnitř). Naklonil jsem se do jámy lvové zrovna vhod. Ani jsem nestačil pořádně zmerčit interiér a pohled mi zabraly hnědý oči naproti mně.  


Paralyzed (Jo a Atsushi Sakurai si může dál trsat na Finger Eleven – ne, tuhle vsuvku nemusíte pobírat, nebojte, jde jen o jedno fanvidko).  


Ne. Žádná láska na první pohled. Jděte si s těmahle telenovelama někam. Ale znáte to, jak vás někdo nebo něco překvapí tak, že dostanete kompletní zásek – hlavně logickýho uvažování.  


„Nazdar.“ Jo, to byla fráze, která se měla vybavit v hlavě mě. Bohužel, v mé mysli se nenašla ani jiná forma pozdravu – spíš si představte zuřivě bzučící mouchu poletující prázdnem dokolečka – to by tak odpovídalo stavu mý mozkovny v daný moment. Nicméně po téhle nápovědě řečené sytým ale nijak zvlášť hlubokým hlasem, se mi nějaká obdoba zahájení komunikace vybavila.  


„Zdravím,“ napravil jsem svou dosavadní zamrzlost v mluvě, mezitím, co jsem identifikoval, že přede mnou stojí tak metr osmdesát až pět vysoký černovlasý kluk, poměrně udělanej, ale spíš prací než strojema z posilovny. Přívětivá tvář s obdobou nosu, kterej jsem dneska už na někom viděl, mi napověděla příbuznost se správným člověkem (aneb kuj paměť, dokud je žhavá. Hehe, žhavá, to jo.). Tohle musel být syn Patrika. I ty černý vlasy seděly, i když tady byly prezentovány v dost lajdáckém krátkém rozcuchu, skoro „právě jsem se probudil“ stylu. Nicméně až záhadně to sedělo k tváři, co se na mě upírala.  


„Umn, já jsem Danny,“ konečně mě něco nakoplo, i když to počáteční „umn“ jsem si mohl odpustit (jo, a mohl jsem to vynechat i před vámi, milí diváci, ale jsem poctivý, tak nebudu skrývat své trapasy, abyste se taky měli čemu zasmát). Možná to udělala i nervozita z té jeho výškové převahy. Ne jen té způsobené přírodou (ta samotná by mě dostala na kolena, protože jsem ve výšce po matce, tudíž mých sto sedmdesát centimetrů je úctyhodný výkon na to, že ona má jen sto padesát osm) ale taky tím, že on byl v maringotce, zato já furt stál na pergole (debilní slovo, doteď všechno tohleho stylu pro mě byla veranda a najednou mam používat výrazivo, co zní jako něco právě vyšplíchlý z moře…). Pochopte, podlaha maringotky byla dobrých dvacet cenťáků nad tou pergoly, takže si představte, jak jsem musel zírat nahoru.  


„Michal,“ představil se naoplátku a bůhví proč se zazubil. „Tak ty jsi bratr Mirky? Nejste si podobný…“ Jo, to možná dělaly mý obarvený vlasy, hochu, a věkovej rozdíl čtyř let…  


„No, žádná rodinná podoba se u nás moc netraduje…“ Vyslovil jsem nekonfliktně a zamlčel fakt, že jsem si dost podobný s mamkou. Lepší je taky vynechat mou kousavou část. Aspoň na začátku. Vždyť už mě znáte a víte, že to nemyslim většinou zle, ale holt to lidi vždycky pochopěj blbě. Nebo někdy až moc dobře. Často víc, než bych si sám přál.  


„Jen pojď dál, už tu máš hozený věci. Markéta ti je sem přinesla.“ Jo, tak tak se jmenuje ta dlouhovlasá nanejvýš dvanáctiletá hnědovlasá žába. Lidi, začněte chvalozpěvy na můj postřeh, neb jsem zmerčil, že on tam stojí jen v ponožkách, tak jsem se včas stihnul vyzout, než jsem vstoupil na palubu. Uhnul mi a já hned pochopil proč.  


Vstoupil jsem na sakra malou palubu! Teda, paluba první třídy, to se musí nechat. Nalevo od dveří kuchyňská linka se skříňkami, pod ní lednička. Napravo od nich zase kamna na zátop dřevem, naproti nim pod oknem stůl, vedle něho skříň a úplně napravo byl prostor zabraný zabudovanými postelemi. Taková dvoupatrovka. Vše moderně zařízeno. A vše zase obložený dřevem. Fakt pěkný, ale to, že při každym pohybu někam tady nejspíš budeme hrát škatulata, bude asi vtipný.  


„Pamatuju si tě ze svatby,“ pokračoval v konverzaci, když douklizoval zbylé věci, co se válely, kde podle něj neměly.  


„Uh, tys tam byl?“ vyšlo ze mě dost nelichotivě, i když jsem to tak říct nechtěl. Mohl jsem jen doufat, že se neurazil. No, co vy byste říkali na to, kdyby si vás někdo za celý den nevšiml? Ale ať jsem si ten den přehrával, jak jsem chtěl, žádnej takovej černovlasej kluk tam nebyl. Naštěstí se ozvalo jen pobavené zasmátí.  


„Nene, byl jsem v tu dobu v zahraničí. Myslel jsem tím z fotek ze svatby,“ osvětloval celou věc a já si v duchu oddychnul. To by jinak byl pěknej trapas hned na začátek…  


Zjevně na mě byla ta úleva poznat i navenek, protože mu veselí zářilo už i z očí. Jo, bavili jsme se dál, ale v podstatě to nebylo nic důležitého (resp. závratného, co by pobavilo davy, tak to s prominutím vynechám. Má ruka je na přebytečné psaní moc líná, nemluvě o majiteli.). Jen každej prozradil něco málo o sobě, typický seznamovací žvásty.  


K večeru jsme se pak jako jedna velká rodina rozloučili nejen s Domim, ale postupně i s Patrikem a jeho rodinou a taky s rodinou jeho druhého bráchy Martina. Třeba tu nakonec budeme vážně jen v původně plánované sestavě plus Michal jako bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Neznámému návštěvníkovi děkuji za kudos, nešlo si přát suprovější vylepšení dne. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pondělí  13. 6. 2011

Co dneska? Jednoduše flákačka. Potuloval jsem se s mamkou po pozemku, abychom zjistili, kde co v okolí je a zbytek smečky nás nechal, ať se porozhlédnem bez jakéhokoli komentáře. Až na Sofokla, ten měl plnou tlamu štěkání prvních pět minut, než si nás opětovně očmuchal, jestli jsme přes noc nezměnili auru z mírumilovných lidí na nájemné vrahy. Přísahám, že jediné, co mě drželo od toho, abych se na toho úchvatného ovčáka nevrhnul v záchvatu nutnosti podrbání ho na kožichu, bylo jeho výhružný vrčení. Kdybyste ho viděli a nebyli takový sralbotky jako já, možná byste to i riskli, já ho ale nehodlal provokovat. I od dědy Pavla jsme dostali takovou radu.  
K průběhu prvního dne tady toho není moc co napsat. Označkovali jsme terén otisky svých podrážek a zase se vrátili nazpět na šunkafleky, co byly k obědu.   
Já zalarmoval svý um-desky, když už jsem si je přitáh a začal kreslit, co se pohnulo (teda…na přírodu mě v umění nikdy neužilo, spíš se soustředím na portréty, postavy celkově nebo zvířata. Baví mě zachycovat rysy, jen oči jsou vždycky největší oříšek…) Vzešlo z toho několik rychlonáčrtů Gabriho, pokus o Mirčin portrét (přísáhám bohu, jak je ta příroda uklidňující, je stejně tak destruktivní k mý umělecký ruce, takže z toho vzešla sice persóna, ale ne má sestra. Ale nevadí, nevzdal jsem se.). Vzhledem k tomu, že asi nejvíc času budu trávit s Michalem, když jsme spolu na chatce, zvykal jsem si na jeho rysy pomocí papíru a tužky taky. U něj jsem si rozskicoval části obličeje. Nejvíc mi tužka ale zabírala pohled na nos. Nesmějte se. Vím, zní to divně, ale…bylo to něco, co z něj na mě přímo křičelo, abych zachytil (teď úplně vidím, jak si představujete nějakej bambulák s bradavicí, ale to fakt ne). Šlo o obyčejnej, nijak znetvořenej nos. Naprosto normální. Ale zároveň jako kdyby mi něco říkalo, že i jen tahle část by ho byla schopná dokonale charakterizovat. Říkejte si, co chcete. Jo, umělci byly vždycky tak trochu podivíni a jo, měli i různý fetiše. Jestli chcete, berte mě tak. Já jen říkám, že…ale to je jedno.  
O portrét jsem se u něj nepokusil. Jako bych se bál. Že to zkazím. Vim, zkazil jsem portrét sestry a nijak mi to žíly netrhalo a nejspíš bych nezemřel ani z tohleho, ale…všechno chce svůj čas. A něco mi říkalo, že když s tím ještě počkám, bude to stát mnohem víc za to než teďka. Že to konečně bude něco, o co se budu moct opřít.  
No dobře, ten, kdo není umělecky laděnej, mohl tuhle část vynechat. Anebo možná ne. Nevim. Ale je to jednou můj zápis života, tak nic nebudu vytahávat, ani škrtat. To byste mohli přijít o největší voloviny mýho osudu.  
I když jsme se s mamkou nijak moc přírodou neprodírali, čekalo na mě večer nemilé překvapení.  
Bylo už po večeři, všichni v chatkách, takže i já s Michalem. Svědilo mě furt stehno, tak jsem se drápal a drápal, čehož si on nemohl nevšimnout.  
„Komár?“  
„Asi…svědí to jak sviň.“  
„Jen abys neměl klíště.““  
„To by se snad nedostalo přes kalhoty, ne?“ Vůbec to nemíním útočně, dokonce to tak ani z mýho tónu nevyzní. Díky bože za to. Někdy mě ani mý hlasivky totiž neposlouchaj. Vzpoura strojů.  
Zamračim se. Takhle mě nahlodat.  
Žádná odpověď, Michal mlčky čte dál. Možná to mě popudí k tomu, že radši ocheckuju situaci. Rozepnu pásek, stáhnu trochu tříčtvrťáky a zkroutím se tak, abych si viděl na vnější stranu stehna, skoro spíš vzadu.  
„O-ou.“ Něco mi říká, že těch pár černých krátkých chloupků, co mi trčí ze stehna nejsou výtvorem mýho těla.   
Klíště.  
V duchu se oklepu. Nesnášim tyhle „milý“ překvapení. Zvlášť, když se to po mě sápe. Tomu říkám teda začátek dovolený…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologise for late upload of another part, comehow I completely forgot it´s the time already. ´njoy.

Kupodivu jsem ale jinak v klidu.

„Uh, Michale, měl bys čas?“ zeptam se přímo, když na předchozí verbální projev nijak nereagoval.

„Hm?“ Zvedl hlavu od knížky, v který byl slušně zahrabanej už pár minut.

„Myslíš, že bys mi mohl vyndat klíště? Teda spíš to, co z něj zbylo?“ Jo, byl jsem trochu nesvůj, možná proto, že víc jak havěť zavrtávající se mi do těla nemám rád, když se mi v něm někdo cizí rejpe. Dneska musel být můj den. Jedno z toho už totiž proběhlo a to druhý mělo přijít – ještě k tomu, když budu mít štěstí. Teď žádná ironie. Fakt je, že bych si to sám zrovna z tohleho místa těžko vyndával.

Pravděpodobně z toho samého důvodu Michal zaostřil na moje stehno – tedy pro vyhodnocení situace, aby přišel na to, proč si to nevytáhnu sám. Povzdechnul si a odložil knížku.

„Sis to rozdráp, co? Klíšťata jsou sviňě, musíš si dávat bacha.“ Zvednul se z židle a ani nemusel udělat moc kroků, aby stál těsně u postelí a tedy i u mýho stehna (samozřejmě tím pádem i u mě, ještě pořád nemám stehno oddělený od těla, musím vás zklamat). Tím, že jsem seděl na svý posteli v patře, měl moji nohu téměř v úrovni očí, jedinou nevýhodou bylo, že si zády stínil světlo.

„Rozsviť lampičku.“ Četl mi myšlenky? Jen co jsem splnil příkaz, zase se ozval.

„Máš něco, s čím bych to mohl vyndat?“ tentokrát už nekoukal na mou postiženou nohu, ale zase mě do očí. Akčně jsem uhnul očima (nikdy jsem nebyl dobrej na kontakt z očí do očí, ať už šlo o kohokoli) na svůj batoh a snad i to zaktualizovalo zase mou jindy skvělou paměť, aby mi došlo, kde co mam.

„V batohu mam věci na manikůru. Měla by tam být i pinzeta.“ Jen se smějte nebo nevěřícně kruťte hlavou. I kluci maj tyhle věci. Nepotřebuju chodit s půlmetru dlouhejma drápama a kousání si nehtů mě pustilo už ve dvanácti.

Odtáhl se ode mě, aby čapnul můj batoh a ještě předtím, než stihl začít prohrabávat všechny kapsy v mém zavazadle, jsem dodal: „Velká kapsa.“ A na rozdíl od mamky, kdykoli jsem jí dal podobnou instrukci, vážně sáhnul do té správné a po chvilce přehrabování vytáhl malou hledanou soupravu. Jestli vrhne skeptický pohled na kosmetickou pinzetu, prorazim ho dveřma. Nic jinýho nemam. A to klíště půjde ven.

Naštěstí nic takovýho nenásledovalo, jen se spolu s dvoupacičkovým nástrojem vrátil ke mně, čapnul mě za nohu a začal se v ní nimrat. Hřející sevření na mém stehně mě nejdřív dost vyhodilo z psychické rovnováhy, ale v současné situaci jsem se zanedlouho zase dal do normálu. Sledoval jsem jeho černou hlavu skloněnou nad mou nohou, jeho ruku s pinzetou, jak se snaží zbytek tý potvory ze mě vykroutit, ale zjevně se nedařilo. No skvělý. Nejen trapas, že mě tady musí osahávat (ne že by to bylo nepříjemný, ale co on na to), ale navíc ta bestie nejde ven.

„Klidně na to vem jehlu nebo něco jinýho z toho, co tu máme, jestli to půjde líp…“ nabídnu mu možnost, kdy jsme stále na mrtvém bodě.

„Ty máš jehlu?“ Vypadá to, že by to zjevně byla lepší varianta než pinzeta. Musím ho zklamat.

„Ne. Ty taky ne?“ Záporné zahuhlání mluví za vše.

„Nemám ani sichru…“ Přidám navrch zoufalé situace. Snad aby byla ještě zoufalejší. To mi jde.

Ještě chvíli se v tom nimrá, než své soustředění prolomí hlubším vydechnutím.

„No dobrý, asi tam ještě kus zůstal…“ Okomentuju stav své nohy, když se natočím tak, abych vůbec něco mohl vidět. „To zítra vytáhnu jehlou od Mirky. Co to může udělat?“ Mirka určitě nějakou mít bude. Žádná odpověď nepřišla, namísto toho se Michal snaží znovu a znovu „vyoperovat“ i zbytek klíštěte pinzetou. Z toho, co jsme měli k dispozici ze základní sady věcí na manikúru, to stejně bylo to nejpoužitelnější.

Zjevně se nedařilo, protože se mračil víc a víc, a když jsem i já sám zkontroloval situaci na stehně, pořád byla vidět černá tečka uprostřed rudého podrážděného místa. Michal s tím přestal.

„Nanejvýš ti to zaleze trochu dovnitř…“ To zalarmovalo všechny moje senzory. Samozřejmě že úder přišel v moment, kdy jsem ho nečekal.

„Jak jako dovnitř? Že se to prokouše?! Ale to snad není už celý, ne? Třeba se to už nemá jak prokousat…“ Navrhuju nadějně.

„Ona hlava klíštěte vždycky funguje ještě i potom samotná…“ Naznačoval, přidávajíc nová fakta k mýmu případu. Jo, jsem případ.

Uznávám, můj předchozí, tak trochu hysterický záchvat ho asi donutil k opatrnosti. Jenže to ještě nečekal, co tím vyvolá.

„Koukej to ze mě vyndat! Jakkoli. Já to v těle nechci! Jen představa, že se do mě provrtává něco cizího, je hnusná.“ Aspoň co se hmyzu týče. Omg…

Žádný křik ani ráchání kolem sebe rukama. Vcelku jsem to řekl v klidu, ale panika z toho šla slyšet nejspíš dost jasně. No řekněte, vás by představy o tom, jak se vám něco prokousává pod kůži, nedostaly?

„Jak to, že po celých mých devatenácti letech o tomhle nevim?“ Pravda byla taková, že když už se o tom Michal zmínil, nějaká taková informace se mi v hlavě matně znovu připomněla z minulosti…

„V klidu, je to jen trochu, do zítra se moc nic stát nemůže.“ Léčil slovně mou paniku a snad i proto se pokusil změnit téma, když už byl zase ode mě a dával si dopořádku věci na stole v jasné předzvěsti, že už půjde taky spát.

„Hele, mimochodem víš, že máš nohy jako holka? Kdejaká by ti je záviděla.“ Jo bezvadný. Ne, nikdy za necelý dvě dekády mi to nedošlo fakt. A jo, je to přesně to, co si přeje kluk vždycky slyšet. Vůůůbec nejsem ironickej, natož abych byl na vážkách, jak mu na tohle mam odpovědět. Něco stylu „Fajn, můžu se dát na travestyshow“ by asi nebylo to pravý. No řekněte. Jak vy byste brali tuhle poznámku od heteráka? Sakra pěknýho heteráka…heteráka, kterej vám před chvilkou sahal na nohu. Bože…je tu trochu vedro.

Jen snaživě zavrčím, rychle zhasnu aspoň žárovku a doufám, že stín u postelí mě skryje, protože horko na tvářích mi naznačuje, že jsem zase určitě rudej jak ředkvička. Jestli rozpaky nebo vztekem? Vztek se nekoná a zas tak moc nevinnej na rozpaky snad už taky nejsem…Teda, já ne (po tom, co jsem načetl, si můžu udělat vysokou na ďábla než na anděla). Mý tělo zjevně ještě pořád jo. Anebo to spíš vůbec nebyly rozpaky jako spíš…Ale to by už všechno vážně bylo v háji.

Taky si někdy říkáte, že jste neskutečnej debil? Nebo spíš váš srdeční tep, krevní oběh a tak dále a tak dále? A že je svět strašně nespravedlivej, když na někoho reagujete, jak kdyby vás zrovna balil, když jen řekne jednu neutrální větu? Kriste, jde to se mnou z kopce. A to je teprv pondělí…Co já budu dělat na konci týdne, fakt nevim…

Radši se ještě rychle zahrabu do peřin a jen něco zahuhlam, co měla být jakás takás odpověď. Stejně pochybuju, že na nějakou čekal.

„Dobrou noc,“ ozve se pode mnou za necelých deset minut, když už i on zaleze do postele a je všude zhasnuto. Nereaguju. Třeba skočí na předstírání, že už spim.


	5. Chapter 5

Úterý 14. 6. 2011

 

„Brý ráno. Dáš si kafe?“ Ozve se, jen co otevřu oči. Bože, vždyť venku ještě nesvítí ani pořádně sluníčko!

„Ne,“ zamručim do prostěradla, takže Michal pravděpodobně zaslechl něco obdobného, co jsem vydal včera před usnutím. Jestli se mi rozhodne říkat Huhla, tak ho začnu škrtit. I když ne, že bych se mu mohl divit.

Už jen jeho hlas zní nějak čile, ale na to já fakt nemam. Takový ranní ptáče muselo někdy v minulosti stoprocentně prodělat výplach mozku, aby dosáhlo rozjařenosti ve wtf-ještě-je-venku-šero hodinách, jinak to snad ani není možný.

Přetáhnu si polštář přes hlavu, aby mu bylo jasný, že rozhodně nehodlám teď vstávat a on to respektuje. Nebo jsem prostě stihnul usnout dřív, než se k něčemu rozhoupal.

Po druhym sebeprobuzení je svět už v mnohem jasnějších barvách. A to doslova. Sluníčko venku praží, což se projevuje žlutavou sprškou záře do jediného okna tady. Nemluvě o tom, že je prohřáto i v maringotce, což už je co říct. Je to fajn, ale taky pěkně dusný. Vydržím tak deset minut polehávat, než mě prosba mých plic o čerstvej vzduch přinutí se zvednout, natáhnout na sebe šortky a nějaký tričko a finálně vylízt ven.

No takhle by mě do očí neuhodil ani Thor svým kladivem (leda _mezi_ oči). To sluníčko fakt praží a nejsem si jistej, jestli moje bulvy na tohle byly připravený. Dost se jim to nelíbí, ale po chvíli přestanou dělat Zagorku a daj pokoj (Bože, nesnášim tohle přirovnání, ale už ho mam v hlavě taky…).

Babi Květa (ne, neříkám jí tak normálně, nejsem sebevrah, jen furt nevim, jak jí říkat a „Domiho mamka“ je na mou mysl až moc oficiální) se vrátila z noční dneska brzo ráno autem.

Když se vyrachotím ven (jak vám asi už došlo, nejsem ranní ptáče, vážení, a díkybohu Michal nemá tendence nějakýho ptáčka ze mě dělat, takže mě v šest nebudí – alespoň ne úmyslně), Mirka už venku u stolu pod stříškou prohlíží nějaký kupy použitých fotopapírů. Společnost jí dělaj i obě mamky, a když se dostanu až k nim, zaujmu jejich pozornost na dobu nutnou k rannímu pozdravu, pak jsou zase zabraný do fotek. Ty přitáhla babi Květa z domu.

Ani ne po pár vteřinách mi dojde, že zájem všech tří se upírá k honbě za Domiho dětskou tváří.

„Tahle je ze školky a tady jsme zase na výletě. No, Domi se zase šklebí, to ho vždycky bavilo…“ Komentuje to babi Květa. Když se já podívám na onu fotku, víc jak škleb mě dostane, jak Domi valí oči, ale to je vedlejší. Vezmu místo, abych nekazil partu. Proč se nepobavit, jaký byl můj švagr ucho jako malej…

Šlo hlavně o fotky z doby Domiho dětství, ale i téměř současné, jak jsem měl možnost jen tak zběžně prolítnout pohledem všechny paklíky.

Pokračováním ve fotoprohlídce se dostáváme k novějším fotografiím. Tam už je Domi teenager a zároveň s tím je okolo vlna dalších malých dětí rozdílnýho věku. Je jich tak pět (plus mínus, vždycky na fotce někdo chybí nebo naopak). Ani nevím, proč mám takovou jistotu, že ten malej hnědovlasej klučina je právě Michal (ne, nespletl jsem se v barvě, opravdu má hnědý vlasy a jo, vim, že teď je má černý, ale kdybyste tu fotku viděli taky, tak přestanete tlampat a věříte mýmu fabulous úsudku).

Ten kluk na fotce je roztomilej. Rozcuchaný vlasy, vyplázlej jazyk, rozedřený kolena a mikina, kterou mu nejspíš musel dát Patrik nebo někdo z dospěláků, protože se v ní doslova topil. Zároveň ten upřenej pohled hnědých očí mi připomíná přesně ten, který mě prvně uvítal v maringotce, kde teď spim. Ať si má hnědý vlasy, čuchám v tom Michala (teda ne doslovně ofc.).

Není to tak, že by babi Květa říkala jména každé osoby na fotce, takže totožnost onoho klučiny není pořád oficielně jistá.

Několik fotek mine, než se ozve koment, který mě konečně zaujme.

„Tady už je Dominik větší. Tohle je jeho mladší bratr Martin a tohle starší. Patrik už tady má syna z prvního manželství. To je právě Michal.“ A ukáže na můj tip, který se na fotce šklebí po vzoru svého strýčka. Jo, mam odhad. Nicméně o přesných příbuzenských vztazích (jakožto, že je z prvního manželství) jsem neměl tucha. Vida, aktualizace databáze. Jen aby se to nenačítalo moc dlouho. Nebo aby se to vůbec načetlo. Bože, chybí mi můj notebook…

Ještě chvíli jsme se hrabali ve fotkách, než babi Květa řekla, že se musí jít sprchnout a udělat pár věcí než pojede do práce. To mi aspoň připomnělo, že dneska bylo vaření na mě. Z toho, co se objednalo, aby přivezla Květa z Prachatic, to vidím na rizoto.

 

Oki, dovaříno. Respektive rozvaříno – zejména rýže. Za to se mi Michal natlemil, až jsem ho vypohlavkoval ven z mého kuchařského království. A vůbec nehraje roli, že to království bylo vlastně jeho, když to patřilo k vybavení maringotky jeho rodiny.

Jak se mi povedlo čtyřiadvacetiletého chlapa vypohlavkovat ven, se mě neptejte. Vlastně bych to mohl slavit jako svůj největší osobní úspěch. Až na to, že se při odchodu smál jak blázen, tak si tak říkám, že by mě asi hravě přepral, kdyby sám radějc neodkvapil ze slepovacího pole (opovážil se titulovat moji rýži stádiem, kdy by se dala hravě používat místo herkula! Přišel jsem si, jak kdybych se vrátil zpátky do dětských let, když jsem mu tam vyhrožoval řádně „zalepenou“ vařečkou. To si ještě vypije, zmetek.).

Po smíchání s masem a zeleninou se to ale tvářilo živě, tak ho to rejpání při obědu naštěstí přešlo. Od babi Květy jsem dostal pochvalu a mamka si ještě přidala, tak co. :P

Když se poodpočívalo po obědě a babi Květa odjela do pracovních končin, vzal si nás do parády děda Pavel. Ten ve všech iluzích naplánoval výlet a já ve všech _svých_ iluzích souhlasil, že se přidám. Hodinu nato jsem jen litoval.


	6. Chapter 6

Už od začátku, jen co jsme vyšli z jejich pozemku, vedla cesta strmým kopcem nahoru. A ať mám Gabriho rád sebevíc, byl jsem vděčnej, že kočárek s ním tlačil Pavel a v duchu si škodolibě přál, aby ho jeho síla (ano, padawane, nechť tě síla provází) na chvíli opustila a ten kočárek ho při cestě nazpět zajel. Tragický konec pro Gabriho by to nemělo, protože já byl vzadu a stihl bych ho hrdinsky zachytit – like a boss ofc.

Tohle nebyl moc dobrý začátek pro moje notně městem zhýčkaný tělo. V půli kopce jsem už flusal plíce. Asi to na mě bylo hodně vidět, protože se Michal zařadil ke mně a nechal starší, ať si povídají (Mirka nešla, asi si chtěla dát vod prťouse voraz, tak to bylo dva na dva).

„Dobrý?“ Ptal se a já si připadal jako největší looser. To já jsem měl hlídat mamku, aby se nepřepínala. A teď si ona v pohodě ťapká do kopce a já to sotva udýchám.

Na dotaz existovala jen jedna odpověď. Můj zuřivý pohled do zad jeho děda mu musel něco napovědět, protože se _zase_ smál. Nevim, jestli na to mam být alergickej, nebo to přijmout jako způsob ulevení svým nervům, když už se já smát nemůžu.

Ve finále to vyšlo tak padesát na padesát. Chtěl jsem ho napůl v žertu čutnout (ať už bych dosáh kamkoli, byl bych spokojenej), ale zmerčil můj úmysl moc rychle, takže stihnul prchnout (v únicích má zjevně už nějakou praxi). To by nebylo, abych se nepustil za ním, nejsem máslo. Takže jsem nakonec skončil ne výšlapem na vršek kopce, ale _výběhem_ ve snaze Michala dostat.

Z vršku kopce se na mě zubil a já měl tak tak energie, abych se k němu doplahočil. Skoro jsem ani nereagoval, když mi dal ruku okolo ramen.

„Vidíš, ještě nejsi tak ztracenej…“ Vim, že to nebyla další provokace, spíš něco na styl pochvaly, ale stejně mi to dloublo do ega, tak jsem ho dloubnul loktem do žeber nazpět. Tomu už uhnout nestihnul, frajer.

„Postřeh,“ neodpustil jsem si, za což svou ruku kolem mých ramen stáhnul, až svírala už jen můj krk v imitaci škrcení. Po chvilce zápolení s ním s tím ale přestal a já se zase mohl nadechnout hutného dusivého vzduchu parného odpoledne.

Téměř přesně od tohleho momentu už vyasfaltovaná cesta končila, ale Pavel si to neomylně namířil přímo do pole, že je tam prý nějaká vyhlídka. A tak jsme s kočárkem kodrcali přes čerstvě posekaný pole, který jako bonus bylo mírně nahlý do pravý strany. Řeknu vám, v ten moment jsem byl rád, že nejsem na Gabriho místě, i když se vezl. Pravda, celou cestu prospal, tak mu to asi bylo šumák, ale…víte jak.

Jo, vyhlídka tam vážně byla. Jenže předtím ona štreka po poli, na který pražilo sluníčko – bůh žehnej mý kšiltovce a na tu žhavou kouli sešli prostředníček.

Finální dokodrcání se na místo určení bylo odměněno uvítacím výborem mravenců, kteří neváhali a jen co jsem dupnul mezi kořeny stromů, začli se z blízka seznamovat s mýma sandálema, neméně tak prstama na nohou. Jestli si s nima chtěli potřást, se mě neptejte, já se taky neptal.

Vykopával jsem víc jak tanečnice při kankánu, ale mravenci držely jak vteřiňákem.

To by nebylo, aby se ostatní nebavili. Po chvíli je to přešlo, jenže jsem si to nemohl ani patřičně užít, páč jsem zjistil, že po mě nelezou ty malý mravenci.

Prosíme, propadejte panice uspořádaně. Vyděšené připady, nechť doskákají k pravému okraji stezky, ty nepoděšené žádáme, aby rizikové případy ignorovali a pokračovali dále v cestě.

Dramatická pauza a –

„Ne. Velký ne. Jakýkoli jiný ale…Slez ze mě!“ Teď skáču už vážně obstojně. Malý mravenci – dobrý, to překousnu. Ale tyhle velký potvory ze mě slezou! Ta sandále je moje sakra! A noha taky! Huš, šmejde!

Po včerejším útoku klíšťat nechci hmyz z takový blízkosti vidět aspoň půl roku!

V plánu bylo prchnout co nejdál od místa exploze skryté formica sopky, a tak jsem to vzal na stranu. Dřív než jsem se ale dostal na kraj, stáhla mě zpět silná paže a já se setrvačností zastavil až o něčí hruď. Můžete třikrát hádat, komu patřila.


	7. Chapter 7

„Hou, hou, hou, tam radši ne, mohl bys spadnout.“ V tu chvíli jsem se chtěl ohradit, že nejsem malej a bůh ví co ještě. Tak trochu za to i mohl fakt, že mi překazil můj úprk před mravenci. Dřív než jsem ale stihl otevřít pusu, za zády se nám ozvalo:

„Kluci, nechoďte tak blízko. Vždyť víš, že je tam strž, Míšo, mohlo by se vám něco stát. Je to výška,“ ozvalo se od Pavla a byla z toho slyšet autorita, která vyžadovala naši opatrnost, nejlépe rychlý ústup do bezpečné vzdálenosti od kraje.

Na to Michal jen zavrčel. Něco mi říkalo, že za to mohlo ono oslovení. Co jsem postřehl, tak mu tak občas řekla jeho babička, ale ani na to se netvářil moc nadšeně. Asi to nebude jeho nejoblíbenější verze oslovení…Poznamenal jsem si v paměti tuhle věc s velkým rudým vykřičníkem, i když k provokování by se to někdy taky mohlo hodit…

Ani jsem se kupodivu nesnažil sebou šít. V jeho objetí jsem celkem klidně zůstal, až to asi muselo překvapit i jeho. No, překvapenej nebyl sám, normálně si na takovej blízkej kontakt od cizích nepotrpim.

„Uh, díky,“ zamumlal jsem, snad aby byla zase nějaká konverzace, zatímco moje mamka a Pavel byli dál i s kočárkem a zase se tam zřejmě přednášelo o historii týhle oblasti. Jo, studoval jsem dějiny, ale dějiny umění a rozhodně tam nebyly žádný prdelky, jako je tahle. Krásná zeleň a všechno, ale nepotřebuju vědět, kdy jakej barák byl přistavenej a jak jsou vísky mezi sebou důmyslně propojený kabely s elektřinou. Ani mě tím pádem nemrzelo, že jsem vůbec neměl páru o tom, co tam povídaj.

„V pohodě.“ Koukám, střídali jsme se v krátkých odpovědích, jako kdybychom si dávali závod, kdo zvládne tu nejkratší. Mno, lepší než kecat o bobcích králíků z klobouku. Nebo o sobě.

Něco mi říkalo, že on o sobě moc vykládat nechtěl. Jo, to jsme dva. I když když já se rozjedu, máte celý můj životopis i s bonusem navrch. Jo, huba mi vždycky jede v ten nejnevhodnější moment.

„Můžeme blíž ke kraji?“ Ani nevím, proč se ptám na tohle, když z výšek mam panickou hrůzu a už odtud je to dost odstrašující pohled, jestli se ptáte na můj názor.

„Jo, tady to ještě jde. Ale opatrně,“ varoval a povolil sevření kolem mě. Při prvním kroku dopředu jsem se krapet zakymácel, protože pohled do propasti a náhlá ztráta předchozí pevné opory udělala své. Ale něco mě furt ke kraji táhlo a já to nehodlal vzdát.

Myslím, že si Michal na mě i za tak krátkou dobu musel stihnout vypracovat senzor, protože mi v mym postupu radši nebránil. Ono prát se na kraji strže by nebyl nejlepší nápad a uznávám, že někdy jsem těžko odhadnutelný v reakcích na různé podněty. Namísto toho se mi pouze jeho paže znovu pevně ovinula kolem pasu. Stejně jsem se po dalším kroku a přiblížení se okraji samovolně otřásl.

„Bojíš se výšek?“ Myslím, že ani jeden z nás tam nepotřeboval ten otazník. Ne, nebudu si hrát na hrdinu. Ani zapírat nemá cenu. A co, jeden důvod navíc pro něj se zasmát není tolik, když se směje co pět minut. Další krůček. Pomalu mi nohy dřevěněly a nechtěly dál.

„Jo.“

Žádnej smích se neozval.

Bylo to příjemný víc než by člověk čekal. Zase krok. Čím blíž okraji jsem byl, tím příjemnější bylo teplo, které vydávalo tělo za mnou.

Nevím jak vy, ale pokaždé, když je někdo u mě ve chvíli, kdy stojím někde vysoko na kraji, mám pocit, že mě každou chvilku shodí. A je jedno, že by to byl třeba můj nejlepší kámoš, Mirka nebo mamka (bráchu nezmiňuju, u toho si nejsem tak jistej, že by mě někdy fakt strčit nechtěl…). Prostě jsem měl vždycky takovou schízu. Proto bylo víc než jetý, že se tentokrát nic takovýho nedostavilo. Michal byl vážně opora, o kterou jsem se s důvěrou opřel (a věřte, zrovna tahle věc se u mě nezískává lehko).

„Ale víc jsi zvědavej, to je dobrý,“ z jeho hlasu šel slyšet úsměv, kterej mu teď musel hrát na tváři. A i když mě k poslednímu krůčku spíš donutil on, než abych ho udělal sám (nohy se chtěly už zakořenit, ale on mě ještě krapet pošoupl tím, že se postupně vtlačil na místo, kde jsem stál já), úsměv prokmitl i na mý tváři. I když po pohledu dolů jsem se zapotácel. Teda – tělo se chtělo zapotácet, ale Michal to měl pod palcem – respektive pod paží, kterou mě jistil.

„Uh, neřekl bych,“ zahuhlal jsem a pak beze slova zavelel ústup tím, že jsem mu zády zatlačil do hrudi.

Taky znáte ten pocit, když jste na kraji někde hodně vysoko a nemáte žádnou oporu a přijde vám, že se nakláníte víc k propasti, než byste měli, i když stojíte rovně? Tak přesně tohle se mi vrátilo, když se ode mě Michal odtáhnul, aby uvolnil ústupovou cestu mým nohám. Nicméně to, že jeho ruka zůstala tam, kde byla, mě uklidnilo a ve finále jsem se dostal zase do bezpečí v klidu a pohodě.

Teď, když o tom přemýšlím zpětně, bych si ten moment mohl víc užít, kdybych nebyl podělanej z tý výšky. Nebo to aspoň víc romanticky popsat pro vás čtenáře, já vím. Chuděry malý, co bych pro vás neudělal, ale když jsem si to nemohl užít ani já, – a že příležitosti k jakémukoli takovému užívání fakt nemam – budu hnusnej a nedopřeju to ani vám. Navíc bych pak kecal.

Hele, berte to tak. Já z toho nic sexuálně laděnýho neměl, vy z toho taky ne, jsme na tom stejně! Ale jeden by brečel, co?

Měli jsme docestovat až do nějakýho Záblatí, ale jelikož z cesty tam byla spíš mokřina a kočárek nebyl teréňák (i když terénní byl dost), obrátili jsme to a já jsem v hlavě mohl tančit oslavný šamanský tance.

Vydechnutí u chatky na lavičce s čajem v ruce jsem uvítal a po hodině, kdy Pavel přišel zase s tím, že bychom někam mohli povyrazit (prejže kouknout se za mlýn na rybí přechod), měl jsem chuť jen ukázat velice neslušné gesto.

Už podle popisu tam musela být nějaká hluboká voda. Kdyby vyšlo najevo, že nesnášim hloubky, o to víc v divoký přírodě, kde si dokážu živě představit plovat Lochnesský příšery, nesmál by se jen Míša. Jaj, chytlo mě to taky. Jestli se o tom dozví, prožene mě po celym pozemku a možná nepustí ani zpátky do chatky… No aspoň mi má živá fantazie byla dobrá na tý úmělecký… Po všech provarech, co tady na sebe vysolim, pochybuju, že budu ještě někomu sympatickej.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reakce čtenářů jsou stravou všech spisovatelů - ať už profesionálních nebo ne, takže neváhejte přispět svými komentáři. Slibuji, že jim tu postavím krásný domeček plný rodinné atmosféry. ;)

Večer bylo zjevně zvykem sejít se v hlavní chajdě u televize, takže ani tenhleten neměl být výjimkou.

Když všichni finálně zasedli na gauč nebo na cokoli, co mělo čtyři nohy (pes by nezůstal ušetřen, kdyby nezakempil venku před dveřmi jako pravý hlídač – asi věděl proč), využití ovladače na televizi na sebe nenechalo dlouho čekat. Sepnutí varné konvice na čaj nebo kafe, mezitím, co všichni posedali, bylo samozřejmostí.

O pár přepnutých programů a kouřících hrnků na stolku později se zraky všech upřely k obrazovce. K mému neskonalému nadšení se rozhodlo pro Dobrodružství Poseidonu. Já jako příznivce spíš moderních vychytaných filmů s prvotřídním obrazem a prvotřídním hereckým obsazením jsem bral kdysi dávno natočený snímek jako trauma. Co potom samotný námět, který originalitou veskrze sršel.

Ano, jsem ironický, v tuhle chvíli si to chci dovolit aspoň v duchu. Mrznou mi nohy z řeko-koupele (hledat v tom jakoukoli spojitost s Řeckem by byla veskrze rána vedle), a když musím čekat, aby se můj vroucí čaj trochu odehřál, není nic víc traumatizujícího než sledování od pohledu naprosto odrazujícího filmu. Nejsou tam ani hezký ženský, ani hezký chlapy – a pedofilové by si taky neužili, páč děcka tam nejsou vůbec. I fetišistům tam tonuly všechny ponožky, boty, zavazadla, podvazky, a bůh ví, na co ještě člověk může být úchylnej, pod vodou. Tak mi řekněte, kdo _tohle_ může sledovat? Ne, odpověď jsem měl přímo kolem sebe. Moje rodina.

Z prvotního plánu hrdinsky zatnout zuby sešlo po prvních pár minutách. Nejspíš i ona doba byla už společensky přijatelná pro odchod, protože při ústupu ven se mě ani nikdo nesnažil zastavit. Nebo za to mohlo jejich zabrání do filmu. Každopádně představa, že by se mi povedlo nepozorovaně zmizet z malé a přelidněné místnosti by byla naivní.

Mě byl důvod propuštění ze spárů pekel ukradený. Když jsem se dostal na kamenné schodiště vedle Sofokla, radost mi nemohl překazit ani fakt, že sympatie mohutného hafiska nebyly ještě tak docela jisté. Naštěstí byl aktuálně v dobrém rozmaru, o ukousnutí hlavy nebo jiné části těla se dnes tedy nehrálo. Dokonce se se mnou ten vrtichvost podělil o místo u dveří, přesněji o nejvyšší schod, kterej byl posádce chatky nejblíž. Hlavou i zády jsem se opřel o zábradlí od verandy (nebo od schodů, nechme na čtenáři, co si vybere, protože zábradlím se chlubilo to i ono).

Tohle bylo lepší. Nicnedělání mi ale jakousi záhadou nevydrželo dlouho a pár minut po „odchodu z vily“ (ano, jedná se o narážku z reality show Vyvolení, milý pozorný čtenáři) už v ruce zase třímám tužku a na papíře opětovně dokazuji svou schopnost čárat. Za oběť mi padl nebohý psík, budiž jeho vzezření zem lehká.

Dobře, to přeháním. Zas taková katastrofa z toho nevznikla, dokonce to byly celkem povedené skicy „zívpóz“, „drbpóz“, „protáhpóz“, „sedpóz“ a „lehpóz“. Jo, přesně. Po několika desítkách promlčených minut mi z nudy hráblo. Davy šílí a tleskají. Děkuji.

Z tlumených neustávajících hlasů dabérů došlo i mě, milý čtenáři, že spása je daleká. A pročež má bunda na tom byla zrovnatak, zato klendra se ke mně tiskla jako pouliční běhna, nezbylo mi nic jiného, než jako šlechtěný krátkosrstý zalézt do své boudy. V překladu bych se popsal jako už zhýčkaný městský člověk, který si zabalil natolik špatně, že teď na sobě musel mít triko s krátkým rukávem. K mému reálnému ochlupení bych setak otevřeně nevyjadřoval, nemusíte se děsit.

A tak jsem po bohémském odhození svých um-desek na stůl v maringotce vyskočil na svou postel v patře a ležím tu až doteď.

Dobře, přiznám barvu. V tom vyskočení hrála jistou roli přistrčená židle, tudíž mý tělo nemuselo být zas až tak akční (a já si nemusel zase přiznávat, že jsem fakt malej) a ležet jako mrtvola jsem taky nevydržel. Nicméně výčet několika návštěv křoví za účelem vyprázdnit močák a lovení čehokoli k jídlu ze skříně, jen pro tento týden překřtěné na spíž, není nic, co by stálo za zmínku.

Mezitím se tedy stihlo úspěšně setmět. Z nudy jsem se dal na pozorování hmyzu, který zvenčí narážel do skla, protože jsem si jako správný provokatér rozsvítil světlo. To mi taky nevěříte, co? No jo, teď pravdu – lepší jak úkol (rozhodně než ten od Marka, vždyť znáte, jaký kousky si ten Mr. Sázka dokáže vymyslet). Jen jsem se nechtěl o něco při případném pohybu tady přerazit. Jo, je tu toho málo a jo, je to malej prostor (kolikrát tenhle fakt tady ještě zmíním, fakt netuším). Ale vy jste ještě nezažili, co dokážou kamna, dvě židle a jeden stůl na tři krát tři metrech čtverečních. Já sice ještě taky ne, ale vzhledem k počtu zúčastněných nohou nehodlám čekat, až mi jedna z nich dá snožku, i když je dřevěná a zní to, bůh ví jak šíleně. Teď jsem kopa srandy, co? Škoda že když otevřu pusu, vyjadřuju se jak idiot nebo suchar.

Od už několikátého přepočítávání prohlubní mezi prkny na obložení na stropě mě vytrhlo otvírání dveří. Osoba, vzhledem k pokročilé hodině večerní byla jasná. Tak. Teď zase někdo bude mít příležitost sledovat mé vyjadřovací schopnosti v akci…

„Můžeš být rád, žes vypadl hned na začátku. Když jsem odcházel, bylo to tam všechno spárovaný tak, že i papuče byly v sobě…“ Hned tahle první věta na uvítanou mě knockoutovala. Tohle jsem vědět nepotřeboval. Taky jste rádi, že už ležim? Já teda jo. Jediný páry, co se tak mohli na gauči nebo kde k sobě tisknout byl Michalův strýc a jeho žena a babi Květa a Pavel. A ty papuče jasně mou mysl poslaly spíš k představě staršího páru…něco člověk zrovna nemusí mít i v hlavě.

No, tenhle večer asi bude ještě veselo…


	9. Chapter 9

Středa 15. 6. 2011

 

K nulovému vnímání času, datumu a dne přibylo i spaní skoro přes celé dopoledne. Michal ze mě měl za to náležitou porci srandy na den. Ta ale ještě ani neskončila. Když jsem se právě jeho ptal, kolikátýho vlastně je, smál se ještě víc a doplnil to pohledem typu „Nemůžu uvěřit, že ani nevíš, jaký den je.“. Nevím, jak vy, ale mě vždycky stačilo i jen pár dnů volna a neměl jsem tucha, co je za rok a kdo je prezident. Nadneseně řečeno ofc.

No dobrý, aspoň jsem někoho pobavil a můj krevní oběh zažil odstávku, když se srdeční sval věnoval něčemu, čemu vůbec neměl. Ti, kdo četli mé předchozí výpotky už tuší proč (ne že by měl někdo tu příležitost). Bezvýchodná situace se zářivým úsměvem druhé osoby je mé obvyklé pole působnosti.

Nechal jsem ho, ať si procvičí bránici, já se budu smát, až on bude vařit. Dneska to připadlo na něj, tak ať se ukáže.

„Na to, že dneska vaříš, máš moře vtipu, _Míšo_.“ Záměrně ho provokuju zkratkou jeho jména (typuju to na záležitost z dětství, kterou díky propagaci babičky teď odmítal i pod pohrůžkou smrti). Dřív než se po mě stihne ohnat utěrkou, co zrovna má v ruce, vystřelím z malého prostoru maringotky a prchám, abych byl hned vzápětí odměněn Gabrim v náručí, že prý ho mám zabavit.

Vzhledem k parnému počasí s ním můžu blbnout na trávě. Prcek navíc pojal oblibu k zelenému plyši tvaru raka, takže to vypadalo nejen na počasí bez mráčku, ale taky bez křiku. Nicméně stačilo, abych se zase jen trochu přiblížil k pergole maringotky dnešního kuchaře, a na Michalovu kousavou poznámku v odplatě nemusím dlouho čekat.

„Neboj, neudělám to moc ostrý, mamko.“ Bože. Zase se směje. Jeden by po něm něco hodil. A proč ne? Já mu dam mamku! Popadl jsem nejbližší věc v dosahu (ne, dítě to nebylo, ale mělo to s ním co společnýho), zamířil a mrsknul. Zelený plyš se však jen neškodně odrazil od Michalova boku, jak byl zrovna otočený k vařiči čelem.

Ne, že by si útoku nevšimnul. Rak padl hned do jeho zajetí a potutelný úsměv na tváři věznitele jsem pochopil hned posléze. Gabri totiž neprodleně spustil s tím, že zjevně chce svého plyšáka nazpět. A kdo pro něj měl dojít? Hádejte třikrát.

Čím víc jsem se k Michalovi blížil, tím se jeho úsměv rozšiřoval. Ve finále dokonce zformoval vítězný škleb.

Praštit málo, fakt.

Chtělo to něco, čím bych mu srazil ten jeho hřebínek, ale dřív než jsem stačil otevřít pusu (natož abych něco kloudného vymyslel), zase byl na koni on.

„Nevěděl jsem, že chceš k obědu raka…“ Beze slova jsem chmátnul po zeleném chlupáči, díky jehož absenci se mi Gabri šil na ruce, ale Michalův postřeh byl na to až moc dobrý. Stáhnul ruku s plyšákem z mého dosahu a hodil po mě vyzývavý pohled.

„Dej ho sem,“ vzteknul jsem se, až mi oči musely zablýsknout. V mezičase ještě stíhám šišlavě tišit a houpat Gabriho, kterej ne a ne přestat natahovat.

„Co za to?“ Samozřejmě, že nasadil provokativní postoj, kdy se bokem opřel o linku a ještě k tomu si mlasknul. To pídě na chvilku zaujalo a utišilo, ale když se zvuk neopakoval, spustilo nanovo.

Co za to, co za to? Ten si umí vybrat čas na vtipy. Jediný, na co se zmůžu je otrávený tázavý pohled, který Michala ale zjevně nikterak neodradil.

„Umyješ nádobí.“ To nebyla otázka. Jen čiré konstatování, protože oba dva jsme věděli, že jestli nechci, aby se v blízkých několika vteřinách nepřiřítila Mirka, budu souhlasit. Bylo na ní znát, že už se několik dní pořádně nevyspala, i když to na jejím chování nic neměnilo. Nicméně už dřív, když si pro ni typicky povzdychla, jen co jsem něco provedl, bylo to jako kdyby mi řekla, že jsem neschopnej. Nevím, jestli to tak vážně mínila nebo jsem si to vždycky přebral špatně, ale rozhodně to teď nehodlám riskovat. Zrovna když jsem si získal první dítě a jsem dle jeho reakcí obstojný nosič hodný usnutí mi v náručí. Jen se smějte. Ale až vám pětiměsíční dítě bude běsnit v náručí, uznáte, že má schopnost je hodna ocenění. A já se svého postu nehodlám vzdát. Ten plyšák bude můj. Tedy…Gabriho.

Stejně jsem nepotlačil zavrčení, když jsem odpovídal.

„Fajn.“

Nato se sevření kolem zelené potvory uvolnilo, já po ní hmátnul a jen co pižve zmerčilo, že je plyšák opět v našem držení, pomalu se utišovalo. Zprvu potlačovanými vzlyky až se ke konci úplně uklidnilo. Dobře. Mise splněna. Za to nádobí mi to stojí. Jen doufám, že Michal není u plotny jako…čuník. Chro chro. Ah bože, neblahý vliv dítěte. Nemůžu ani pořádně nadávat.

Z jeho hodinového výkonu v kuchyni se nakonec vyklubaly těstoviny s omáčkou a vepřovým masem. Oběd v každym z nás zmizí až závratnou rychlostí a já se tedy vydávám poraženecky splnit svou část dohody do hlavního stanu, kde jedině teče teplá voda. Z naší chajdy vyzvednu použité nádobí (kupodivu toho není ani moc ani nijak extrémně zachrochtaného, což jsem nikdy nemohl tvrdit o nádobí, který jsem umýval po tátovi…). Ani ne za půl hodinky mám hotovo, tak se dekuju zpět za Michalem do chatky. Cestou si všimnu, že se dost zamračilo, ale ještě není úplně „hnusně“ (já hnusný počasí rád, vlastně mnohem víc než to „hezké“, proto ty úvozovky).

Tentokrát nemá hlavu v knížce, ale v časáku. Jen co vejdu, zakoulí na mě očima (obrazně řečeno, i když vsadim se, že i kdyby koulel očima, neubralo by mu to na…to je jedno)

„Hele, tady píšou, že klíště po tom, co z něj zůstane jen hlavička, jen nanejvýš ránu zasliní, a nebo taky může zvracet…“ Tak tahle zpráva je něco. Jo, těší mě, že má takovou starost, ale vědět, že se mi klíště vyslintalo a vyzvracelo do nohy, jsem zrovna nemusel. Taky to nepatří mezi seznam zpráv, co rádi slyšíte po obědě.

„Tak teď můžu bejt klidnej…“ Řeknu tentokrát dost kousavě a on se rozesměje.

„Promiň, myslel jsem, že by tě to třeba mohlo zajímat.“

_No, někdy bych o některých věcech radši neměl ani tucha, Míšo._

Poslední dobou čím dál tím víc používám tuhle zkratku jména. I když to nemíním ve zlém nebo nějak takhle, budu si na to muset dát bacha, mam se rád vcelku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: další část je tady, stále bez bety. Pokud se někdo vysloveně nudí, nebo už teď má konstruktivní připomínky, neváhejte využít prostor pro komentáře. :)  
> ´njoy.

Odpoledne se spustí slejvák, navíc přijíždí nějací známí Damiho rodičů, včetně jakési hnědovlásky, které se hned ujmul v konverzaci Michal. Všichni se nasumírovali pod stříšku vedle hlavního domu, zatímco já kempim na pergole u své noclehchatky. Aby to bylo vůbec skvělý, bolí mě břicho jak sviň už druhej den a teď už to fakt snýst nejde. Jako na potvoru jsem všechny svoje běžný prášky alá „kdyby něco“ nechal doma (paralen, ibalgin, černý uhlí, ascorutin a pár vitamínů), takže jsem nahranej.

Chvíli stepuju na prknech verandy a sleduju dění naproti u stolu, když zmerčim, že Mirka zašla do chatky. Třeba tam něco maj. Vystřelim do deště za ní, rychle se před dveřma vyzuju a už jí attackuju prosbou o prášky. Ne, závyslák nejsem, díky. Špatná diagnóza.

„Tebe bolí břicho? Jakože jsi něco špatnýho snědl? Nevim, jestli tady něco najdu, podívám se. Ale mám dojem, že tady nic takovýho nemaj…“ zatvářila se omluvně a dál hrabala v šupleti narvanym různýma tabletkama.

„Hele, je tu jen ibalgin. Jinak asi nic. Leda, že by se pak řeklo Květě, aby ti z Prachatic něco dovezla…“ Jasný, a poplach začne, alarm se spustí a sirény budou vyzvánět, že já jsem to motovidlo, který nic nevydrží bez prášků. Ne, že by paralen nebyl zčásti na bolest taky, ale dost pochybuju, že by mi zabral, o to víc na mý břicho – vypěstoval jsem si na něj už totiž slušnou odolnost. Měl jsem chuť vrčet. O nic víc mi mou náladu neodlehčil smích, kterej jsem úspěšně (po předchozím sledování a odposlouchávání) identifikoval, jako ten brunetin a nedlouho po něm se ozval i Michalův. No dokážete si představit lepší den? Nejradši bych to všechno zaspal…

„Hele, jde Pavel, třeba bude vědět, jestli něco nemaj ještě někde jinde…“ Zahalekala optimisticky má sestřička a já ji už už chtěl zastavit, ale to dávno předávala můj případ do rukou napůl šedovlasého dědy, který mě díky tomu aktuálně provrtával soustrastným pohledem. Ježkova noho. Tohle je kauza, fakt. Pusťte mě ven, vymažte mu paměť. Sakra, že já nejsem smolař, to mi nenakecáte. S tim, jak rád vypráví, to bude mít ještě dohru…

„Tak tebe bolí břicho? Nevim, jestli tu na to něco máme, ale můžeme se podívat.“ Taky se vám zdá, že jste něco takovýho slyšeli před chvílí? Tak se vám to nezdálo. A jo, přišel jsem si jak s uchem přitisklym na zaseklý gramofonový desce.

Otevřel ten samý šuplík, v kterym hledala má sestra předtím a na mě už šly pomalu mdloby. Takže další trapas a naprosto zbytečně. Co bylo na konci? Samozřejmě, že jsme nic nenašli (co čekat, když se hledá v šuplíku, kterej ste už jednou důkladně prohledali…).

Chtěl jsem aspoň vystřelit z chajdy a zahrabat se někam dost hluboko, ale Pavel mi stál v cestě, nemluvě o těch otázkách typu jestli to vážně vydržím, a jestli mi není moc zle, a že bychom mohli zajet do nemocnice. To mě jímaly závratě podruhé za tenhle týden, tyhle možná byly horší jak ty nad onou propastí včera. Ne neumřu z toho a jo, je mi sakra blbě, ale do nemocnice kvuli každý prkotině taky nemusim.

V klidnější verzi jsem svůj náhled na situaci prezentoval osazenstvu (naštěstí stále jen Mirce a Pavlovi) a pak se mi nějakým zázrakem povedlo dostat z jejich spárů a při úprku do nižší chajdy jsem si sliboval, že se k nim už nikdy nepřiblížim.

 

Tak. Odpolední výlet je kvůli dešti odvolán, což mě ani nemrzí. Z bezpečí pergoly pozoruju padající kapky (spíš proudy) deště.

Zatímco dav mých příbuzných žvatlal o nespočet zalitých trsů trávy dál naproti ode mě, byl jsem zase na bodech já-tužka-guma-a mý desky (ani ta guma nebyla jinýho významu než hmota, kterou se gumuje. Mam pocit, že tady někdo nechce, abych se taky bavil.). Já vim, měním způsob zabavení se, tak často, že to ani nestíháte vnímat.

Po několika desítkách minut skicování figur, jsem začal čárat nějakou tvář. Všichni byli až moc daleko ode mě, abych mohl kreslit jejich rysy, ale ani mě to nemrzelo. K tomu stolu mě nedostanete.

Když jsem se kouknul na konečný výsledek, trochu jsem vyvalil oči. Z papíru se na mě díval Michal. Jo pravda, měl trochu nedochytaný rysy a vlasy jinak rozcuchaný než obvykle, ale nos, pusa a hlavně oči byly jeho. Usmál jsem se. Ne, znovu opakuju, že tohle není žádná telenovela a já nehodlám slintat nad papírem a modlit se k němu. Jen jsem byl hrdej na to, že se mi konečně povedlo něco pořádnýho. Ani nevíte, jakej psychickej náboj a hlavně kolik nový energie pro věc vám to dá. Nemusel jsem nijak dumat nad tím, jak se mi povedlo ho vystihnout, vždyť jsem dělal studie. Fakt, že svou sestru jsem vídal celých devatenáct let a nejsem schopnej dát její portrét do prezentovatelný podoby, odsouvám stranou. Ostatně, nač se ve všem dlouho vrtat, že jo. Aj, radši konec. Tohle nevěstí nic dobrýho.

O několik hodin později registruju odjíždějící auto s předchozí návštěvou (jak jsem přehlíd jejich rovnání se do autosedadel, co je tady vždycky plné loučení a tudíž i patřičně hlučné, je mi záhadou). Celkem jsem se divil, že se jim povedlo tu holku od Michala odpáčit. Říkáte, že jsem žárlivej? To máte vážně dobrej postřeh. Ale nic, co bych nevěděl. Jako kdybyste vy nebyli taky. Mam dojem, že každej člověk to má v sobě, ať chce nebo ne. Jen to aktivovat správnou osobou…

Já k žárlivosti nemam důvod, nic přeci mezi sebou nemáme a to, že se nebaví jen se mnou, je naprosto normální. Vim to. Jen má psychika si se mnou prostě musí čas od času zahrávat…Snad abych se mohl cítit jako ještě větší magor, než už jsem. Začínám mít podezření, že to objetí ze včerejška, který jsem ani pořádně nevnímal, muselo mít nějaky vliv na mý podvědomí, který se teď plně projevilo.

Večer se zjevně děda Pavel zase nudil, tak nejdřív začal povídat o nějaký zprávě o solárních panelech, na což (doteď je mi skryto, jak se mu to povedlo) navázal plánováním vycházky na zítra. Za oběť nám mělo padnout konečně ono Zábrdí. Doteď jsem žil v přesvědčení, že je to jen nějakej kopec, ale ona tam má být údajně tvrz, nemluvě o stálé výstavě Betlémů. Jestli jste z toho stejně unešený jako já, vezmete pompony, kterýma ráchaj obyčejně roztleskávačky a půjdete se mnou do průvodu.

Irony ofc.

Na dopoledne pak vymyslel Řepiště, kam se ale nedá s kočárkem, takže Gabri bude muset vydržet cestu v nosítku. Mirčinej skeptickej pohled jsem asi viděl jenom já, protože Pavel už byl skálopevně rozhodnutej, že to prťous _musí_ vidět. To, že ho takovou štreku bude muset táhnout Mirka, ho asi nebralo.

Když už jsem se zmínil o vzdálenosti…za těch pár dní (doslova) jsem tady našel skvělou věc, nad kterou se smíchy můžu klátit _já._ A to je…(prosím fanfáry a dramatické bubnování na bubny) odhadnutí vzdálenosti dle Pavlova popisu.

Už u prvního výšlapu se ho mamka ptala, jak dlouhý to bude a on: „Je to strašně hezká procházka, sice hned na začátku je to trochu do kopce, ale pak už půjdeme jen skoro po rovince kolem pole s dobytkem, podél mlýna…“ a bla a bla a bla. Když jsme se domnívali, že si spletl náš dotaz na počet kilometrů s tím, že chceme vědět, co uvidíme, zkusil jsem to znovu já. Stejná odpověď, jen ještě víc do detailů. Ale pane Pavel, mě nezajímá kolik má jaká kráva na hřbetě fleků, ale kolik zahnojených kilometrů chcete, aby moje boty vydržely (nemluvě o obsahu). Chjoj.

A finální počet kilometrů jsme se dozvěděli kdy? Správně tušíte. Až když jsme je ušli. Mno, moc vtipný to v reálu nebylo, ale tak…na něčem jsem si to pozitivum najít musel…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Takže, na místě je velká omluva. Vím, že update měl být včera, ale nečekaně se to zaseklo na technických úpravách blogu, kdy se mi, po nekonečným prohrabování se strukturou mýho tumblr účtu, naprosto vykouřilo z hlavy, že je pátek, a že by teda update nebyl od věci. Nicméně se tady nese další díl. A příští kapitola bude rozhodně stát za to, slibuju. ;D

Čtvrtek 16. 6. 2011

Začátek dne se nes ve vážně vtipným duchu. Nejdřív jsem nechtěně přepadnul dědu Pavla na záchodě (to je tak, když nejde vidět světlo pod dveřma), oběd, kterej se skládal z těstovin se sýrem a kousky točeňáku mi zase probudil žaludek (ne zrovna v kladném slova smyslu, ale naštěstí se to nevyvinulo nijak dál, takže jsem byl po pár oddechových mezičasech ok) a kousek po dvanáctý se mi zase po půl roce spustila krev z nosu (nejspíš z tý alergie, co mě tu prudí už od úterý). Jako kdybych viděl ceduli, na které je zákaz plivání krve do přírody, ve chvíli, kdy se mi nahromadí krev v puse, odnese to kapesník. Prej že se oplatky nepečou? Vrátil mi to tím, že jsem ho stejně musel omýt od krve jako správná pradlenka. Že jsem to mohl vynechat? Třeba jo, ale v tý chvíli jsem z toho měl tak vymytej mozek, že mě tenhle koment nemrzí ani teďka (vzpomínka v živé paměti). Jen to ukazuje, do jaký míry jsem z toho byl mimo (no řekněte, vy byste si odplivli do přírody nebo do kapesníku?). No konec, myslim, že můj mozek bude dneska jen degenerovat.

Když jsem zažehnal tuhle minikrizi, přišla babi Květa a nabídla nám studenej těstovinovej salát. Něco mi říkalo, že odmítnutí by se trestalo, a tak jsem jen poslušně nastavil misku, jak správnej domácí mazlíček. Když matka klanu odslunila pryč (měla na sobě plavky, aby chytla trochu bronzu), přičichl jsem si k salátu a málem už jen to mi vyvolalo druhej nosebleed za den. Což o to, vypadalo to fakt lákavě, ale množství použitýho pepře by bylo smrtelný pro můj ctěný čenich. Vzdal jsem se své porce ve prospěch Michala s lehkostí v srdci a on mou obětinu přijal. Včera šamanský tance, dneska obětina. Lov _musí_ být úspěšný (bože, už mi hrabe. Vzpomínám i na maturitní otázku z Dějin – Pravěk).

Když už nadešla hodina, kdy se mělo jet na výlet, už byl pan děda poinformován, že já nejedu, protože krev je u mě cenná záležitost a nehodlám jí plýtvat někde na cestě.

A tak mezitím, než si všechno připravili, dostal jsem nastarost Gabriho, abych ho zase uspal před jízdou autem (jen co nejdu na výlet, najednou se jede autem…). Chvíli jsem tedy poblbnul s Gabrim na gauči v hlavní chatce, po signálu, že už je čas na předání zboží, jsem ho v náručí přenesl k připravenému autu a předal rodičce.

„Tak si hlavně odpočiň, snad to zítra s tou krví bude lepší,“ starala se Mirka. Teď jsem docela její soucítění bral, protože jsem měl fakt pocit, jak kdyby mi právě vymyli mozek a kovová pachuť v krku taky nebyla to pravý ořechový…Ale už jsem byl ok, myslím, že když tady nebudu uhánět Sofokla, aby mi navalil třísku (s kterou vždycky provokuje, jako že si chce hrát, ale nakonec ji nikdy nedá a uteče) nebo dělat podobný šílený kreace, bude to dobrý.

„Vidíš to sedadlo?“ Ozvalo se najednou za mnou a já sebou zaskočeně trochu trhl. Byl to Pavel. Pan děda. A já vůbec neměl tucha, o čem to mluví. „Tak to je zarezervovaný pro tebe. Zítra s náma pojedeš a žádný ulejvání.“ Plácnul mě bodře po zádech a já bych vsadil stovku na to, že kdybych byl holka, tak mě plácne po zadku. Věřte, nikdy dřív jsem nebyl _tak_ rád, že jsem kluk.

Z Pavlova tónu šel slyšet humor, ale zároveň s tím bylo poznat, že i kdybych chtěl, tak se z druhého výletu v řadě nevyvlíknu. Snad proto, že měl být taky poslední. Co dodat. Byl jsem v rejži, pánové, protože zítra se měla jít ještě delší trasa, než se naplánovala na dnešek. S tím, jak jsem si odvykl na jakékoli túry (poslední mě zasáhla tak ve věku čtrnácti let), byl jsem nejspíš dost dobře nahranej. Ale to mě teď netrápilo, protože jsem si byl na osmdesát sedm procent jistej, že kdybych dneska šel, krev bych zastavoval mezi stromama, kde není ani stopa po vodě. A tohle není můj styl, vážně. Stačilo mi to odplivnutí sražený krve, kterou cítím v krku ještě teďka. Fakt ne, dík.

Vidina toho, že čas, co oni stráví na výletě, budu já sdílet s Michalem, byla mnohem příjemnější. I když mě stopro čekala salva narážek a provokací, bylo to v nížinách, pánové. A to teď nebyla žádná metafora nebo jiná píkovina. Jednoduše jen fakt, že tady hrozilo mnohem míň, že dneska zažiju rudý proud podruhé. To je ta pravá krása nížin. Kytky si klidně nechte.

Co se ke mně dostalo, Michal dneska taky měl odjet kvůli nečemu do Prachatic, ale později. Ještě k tomu se měl zítra ráno vracet, takže by s náma tu trip přírodou měl stihnout. Vypadal jako obstojný zapálenec do těhlech záležitostí, tak mi aspoň bude moct dělat morální podporu, páč já zjevně už dávno vyšel ze cviku…

Poslední zamávání do bočních oken nebesky modrý fabie a zůstali jsme tu nakonec jen já, Michal a rodina Domiho bráchy (babi Květa zase rozpálila motor svýho vozítka směr práce).

Vcelku se pak nic moc nedělo, dokonce i děcka z té nejvzdálenější chatky si dneska zjevně dávali voraz, páč nikde moc neběhaly. Já jsem si užíval relax na pergole v tichu a klidu přírody, která mi ale zároveň ničila ať už jakýkoli můj dosažený talent na kreslení (celej den jsem byl schopnej jen čárat a nic kloudnýho z toho…). No ostatně právě tyhle stavy jsou taky důvod, proč píšu o svých zasmolených dnech tady. Nebojte, došlo mi, že to není tak zábavný, aby to někdo po mě čet, jen potřebuju něco dělat s rukama (ježiš).

Michal se ke mně venku na chvíli připojil, ale pak zase odběhnul i se Sofoklem někam do lesa. Pak byl vážně mrtvolnej klid. Co s tím uděláme? Zaspíme to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentáře vítány, kudos ještě víc. ;)

To, že mě probralo nějaký šimrání na tváři, jsem nebral jako nic pozitivního. Proč? Má rozespalá mysl má vždycky smysl pro terorizování majitele. Tudíž to, co by klidně mohl být motýl, spadlý listí bo nějaká jiná hovadina se přetransformovalo na představu pavouka, s tolika nožičkama…kterej mi chce určitě vlízt do pusy, abych si srazil svůj deficit snědených pavouků za život. Někde jsem slyšel, že jich člověk v průměru sní aspoň osm. Brrr.

A teď jsem vážně něco ucítil na puse! Má snaha zklidnit panickou mysl dostala knockdown, já prudce odfoukl cokoli, co jsem tam měl a vystřelil do sedu jak na pružince. Rozespalý oční pracovníci zaktivovali stěrače, aby se mi ta spánková mlha dostala z obrazu a já konečně koutkem oka zaregistroval Michala nad sebou. Se stéblem trávy v ruce.

„Fuj, ty vole,“ vydechl jsem ještě pořád trochu vykolejeně. Slušnej slovník stranou.

„Co blázníš?“ Michal právě se svým úsměvem dělal konkurenci sluníčku. Jen matně registruju, že musí být už pozdě odpoledne, protože sluníčko tak nepraží, jako předtím, ale svítí pořád dost.

„A co ty?“ Na odseknutí nejsem dostatečně naštvanej, takže to vyšlo vážně jen jako naprosto nechápavý dotaz. That´s me, sue me.

„Vypadal jsi jak leklá ryba, tak jsem tě oživil a dal jahodu, ale tus ani nesněd, rovnous ji odpliv.“ Jo, dobíral si mě, bezva. Vždyť já jsem na tohle skvělej terč. Hlavně když jsem rozespalej, to ani nevim, která bije. Takže když o tom zpětně přemýšlím, mohlo mě třeba zarazit, proč mi tu malinu nedal až potom, co bych se probudil a dával mi ji na rty. Malování na obličej přírodninami asi nebude důvěryhodným favoritem v osvětlování důvodu…

Každopádně v tu chvíli jsem na něj koukal jak na blázna. Možná to ho přimělo, aby zase zakčněl tu travinu, co měl v ruce. Úhybný manévry do stran byly marný, tak jsem se začal zaklánět. Taky to nepomohlo. Vlastně to bylo ještě horší. Páč se nade mě nakláněl víc a víc…a víc. Už jsem komplet horizontálně ležel na lavičce a on těsně nade mnou s tím travinným výhonkem. Řeknu vám, komukoli, kdo by tomu přihlížel z dálky, by situace napověděla jinak, než skutečně byla. Možná, že ani ne jen z dálky. Víte proč? Protože můj tep tomu přihlížel dost zblízka a taky si tuhle záležitost bez jakýhokoli podtextu splet. Kurňa, znát nějaký dechový cvičení na zpomalení tepu…tohle je podezřelý sakra hodně. Ještě se můžu začít červenat a je to komplet.

Jenže to asi nebylo jen na mý straně. Nemohlo. Teda…ne, že bych viděl, jak se mu zrychluje dech taky nebo tak, sám jsem v tu chvíli měl svých starostí s vlastní oběhovou soustavou dost. Jenže přísahámbohu, já se k němu hlavou nepřiblížil. Nezvedl jsem ji. Vlastně…aspoň myslim. Ale co vím naprosto jistě je fakt, že potom následovala lekce francouzštiny mýho života. Jestli tohle není ten nejšílenější scénář, jaký byste čekali, tak už nic. Ale úžasně šílenej a já si to hodlal užít.

Jenže všechno jednou někdy končí…(Ne, nejsem fanoušek skupiny Holky, bože!) Kupodivu jsem protentokrát zas tak zaseklej nebyl a zaktivoval svý mluvící ústrojí dřív než on.

„Co-proč?“ Dobře, nejsem význačný řečník, ani jsem nesliboval, že to bude nějaká inteligentní promluva. Ale byl jsem první. A to se počítá. Už jsem si nepřišel jako přiskřípnutej vořech ve dveřích. Ne tolik.

„Dluh za tu jahodu.“

„Cože?“

„Byla velká, pěkně červená, táhnu se s ní až sem a ty jí jen tak pohodíš na zem.“

„Cože?“ Kolikrát po sobě se tahle otázka může klást, aby byla ještě poměrně inteligentní? Jen tak se zajímám, páč mi asi znefunkčněly všechny obvody v sutině (ne, neupsal jsem se) mozkový. S ničím jiným zjevně nepřijdu.

Jen se usmál. A mě hned na to přelétla hlavou myšlenka, že snad i až zemřu, tak si vzpomenu, jak se usmíval. Protože jsem to viděl tak často, že se to prostě zapomenout nedá.

Když jsem se mu podíval do očí, věděl jsem, že _ví_. Což bylo dost komický, páč v ten moment jsem si nebyl já sám jistý, že _vím_. Jo, prostě to asi ze mě nějak vycítil, protože se ke mně znovu sklonil. Pohledem jsme se pořád přeměřovali a já hned na to zjistil proč asi. Skousnul mi dolní ret a čekal, co udělám.

Chtěl pokračovat.

A já taky. Ale zároveň ne. Ne ze strachu z čehokoli, co se týká sexu, ale spíš…asi nejsem stavěnej na jednorázový vztahy a tady nevím, jak to bude.

Držel jsem pořád rty sevřený, ale ta čokoláda v jeho očích mě přiměla povolit a nakonec je s výdechem pootevřít.

Ten souhlas pochopil a snad ještě rychleji využil. Jazykem se mi ponořil do úst a já ho podezříval, že mi tak podal nějaký sérum odevzdanosti, protože, když se ode mě odtáhl s jasným úmyslem zaparkovat v maringotce, bez protestu jsem ho následoval. Pravda, vytáhl mě za pas na nohy a jo, žádný sérum za to nemohlo. Šel jsem naprosto dobrovolně. A stejně nedočkavě jako on.

Ani dveře pořádně nezaklaply a oblečení šlo dolů závodní rychlostí. Ani nevíte, v jak rekordním čase dokážou čtyři ruce svlíknout dvě trička, dvoje šortky a trenky.

Mě přišlo, že jsem ani nestačil mrknout a už jsem ležel na posteli pod Michalem. Zjevně si na dlouhou předehru nepotrpí. Což o to, nebyl jsem proti, ale možná trochu utáhnout opratě – další dechvysavačský polibek mě přesvědčil, že to není nutný.

Bylo snadný se mu poddat. Tak snadný…

Když mi pak nadzvedl nohu, myslel jsem, že se udělám už po prvním přírazu. Tlumit můj vokální projev bylo naprosto nemožný, pokud teda moje rty nezaměstnal sám Michal při procvičování cizího jazyka, který u mě byl silně zanedbávanou položkou. To mi pak zbývalo jen přemýšlet, z jaký strany do mě proniká víc. Nejhorší a zároveň nejlepší z toho bylo, že byl všude. Ruce objímaly nebo pátraly, přizdvihovaly. Rty laskaly, kousaly, dráždily. Tření jeho těla o to moje, vysílání vln mrazení pokaždé, když Michal svoje pohyby správně sehrál se zbytkem…

Ještě pořád bylo zvláštní mít ho v sobě, ale byl u mě, jeho tělesný teplo rozpalovalo až by rupala rtuť na teploměrech a já nemohl nic jiného, než mu ve stejné míře oplácet a doufat že tohle není jen iluze.

Vzbudím se, a všechno bude pryč….nechci.

 

Když jsem se probral, už se stmívalo a maringotka byla prázdná. Sen to nebyl, to mi došlo hned. Byl jsem upa nahej a můj mozek zase nahazoval obrátky, takže za chvíli se mi všechno pěkně v detailech vybarvovalo. Trapas, takhle to zalomit. Ani jsme si nic neřekli (neptejte se mě, co bych mu chtěl říkat, sám bych asi hloupě zíral, ale takhle to všechno padalo na mou hlavu, protože ten, kdo lehnul, jsem byl já. Je jasný, že Michal už musí být dávno v Prachaticích. Sice se mi nezdálo, že by bylo bůhvíjak pozdě, ale po pátý (kdy měl odjet) určitě bylo.

Jaj.

Muj pokus se zvednout nebudí příliš kladný ohlas od mého těla. Jestli někdo tvrdí, že po sexu s chlapem nebolí zadek, tak si to buď dělali brčkem, anebo si u toho předčítali Shakespearea.

Jak se mi tak nějak samovolně vybavovaly detaily včerejší asi nejvíc fyzicky náročné aktivity, moje hlava nemohla nic opominout.

 

_„Mí-šo!“_

 

Holy crap.

Ježiš. Aktuálně, když už jsem vyškrabivší se z postele, nejradši bych hlavou mlátil o dřevěný obklady tady. Bylo marný doufat, že by to nezaslech. Zrovna v  _ten_ moment. Tak jestli tohle bude mít ještě nějakou dohru, pánové…a dámy (nejlíp se mluví do davu, když tu žádný dav není, někdy to taky musíte zkusit). Že zase přeháním? Asi jsem tu pouze zmínil, že se při tomhle oslovení netváří nadšeně. Aby to ale bylo dostatečně vystihující, tohle slovo je na definování jeho výrazu dost slabý. Tak proto mě to tak dostává.

Na lince jsem si všimnul talířku s dalšíma pár lesníma jahodama, co Mí-Michal přines. Po cestě byly už na první pohled zdecimovaný, ale mě teď na chuť dost přišly. No co. Neměl je tu nechávat.:P

Za chvíli mě trápilo ale něco úplně jinýho. Jak budu vysvětlovat, že chodim tak, jak chodim…A to jakože vysvětlovat bude co, protože se zase musím dokodrcat na rodinnou radu do hlavní chatky. Pohled na displej mobilu mi to jen potvrdil, ještě, zmetek, hlásil, že mam na to tak nanejvýš půlhoďky, jinak po mě stopro vyhlásej pátrání (dobře, došly by si jen pro mě sem dolů, ale to my ve stavu, v jakym jsme (maringotku nepočítaje), nechceme, že. Dálší problém byl s mými zadními partiemi. Teď nemluvím o tupé ohlášce svalů, že byly moc namáhaný jako spíš…o něčem jiném. Jak já se nepozorovaně dostanu do sprchy…Do studený se mi nechce, jasný? Zkuste si ve čtrnácti stupních s mírným větrem vlízt pod sakra ledovou vodu. To by mě mohlo trefit i v mym mladym věku.

Ve finále to stejně skončilo mým propašováním se k boudičce s přívodem mrazivé vody, které se říkalo venkovní sprcha. Pak jsem se celkem dobrovolně vydal i do tý velící chatrče (když už jsem se obětoval jít do tý sprchy…). Na základně mi za odměnu dali do rukou hrnek s horkým čajem, a i když horkej nesnášim, teď jsem byl rád, že se mám o co zahřát.

Osazenstvo se dneska snížilo, protože Pavel jel zítra brzo ráno do práce, Mirka byla utahaná a rodina z poslední z chatek účast na dnešní šamanské poradě asi zrušila. Zbyl jsem tam jen já a mamka, takže zabrat gauč jen pro sebe nebyl problém. Ona stejně zbožňovala to houpací křeslo, co tam bylo.

Krize tedy zažehnána, hlavně to přežít. Myslím, že s tímhle mottem pojedu ze dne na den…


	13. Chapter 13

Pátek 17. 6. 2011

 

Kdybyste si představili nejhorší den vašeho života, asi by vypadal jinak než můj. Kdo o svém Dni Pohroma ale ještě nepřemýšlel, tady trocha inspirace z mé strany.

Už od rána mě bolí zadek (inteligentní dotazy „proč“ budu okázale ignorovat, tak se ani nesnažte).

Není tu Michal. Fajn, teď to vyznělo jak od uvzdychaný holky, ale týden strávený s ním a protažení trubek s člověkem něco udělá (kdo se teď směje, za trest do kouta).

Abych si to zjevně patřičně okořenil, na dnešek byla vymyšlená štreka dlouhá osm kilometrů kamsi do kopců. Nejprve tedy dovoz do Chlistova, abychom se koukli, pod jakýmže stromem kázal Hus. Ten den jsem nic o velkém průměru vidět nechtěl, no, zjevně zbytek rodiny měl jiné plány. Ještě na mě o svačině můžou vytáhnout nějakej kousek falický zeleniny a asi začnu utíkat. Že přehánim? Tak hele, tohle je muj zadek a vy do toho nemáte co kecat, tak držte klapačky a jen poslouchejte (soustrastné poplácání po rameni vítáno – ne nikde jinde). Neříkám, že odteď budu mít freak out z okurek, stromů a mrkví a radši budu chodit kanálama. Ani neříkám, že to bylo děsivý, strašný nebo něco. Ale víc než cokoli jinýho mi tyhle věci prostě obrátily myšlenky směrem, kterej ved jen do jednoho Říma (haha, tady jsem se zamotal do vlastních keců – odky je víc Římů, že jo). K Michalovi. A to mi na cestu přeci nepotřebujeme, že ne? To bychom se taky mohli zabít o sebemenší kořen.

Pokračovali jsme do Kratusína stále s podporou motoru auta (tolikrát v průběhu cesty pan děda opakoval, že se říká buď Kratusín, když jste z té starší generace, nebo Kratušín po novu, stejně tak s Chlistovem nebo Chlístovem, že i pro mě bylo nemožný to zapomenout. Nicméně já osobně už od začátku dával přednost názvům postaru – Chlistov a Kratusín. Toť vše ke krátké vsuvce s názvy měst, o kterých jsem doteď neměl ani tucha.). Odtamtud už se šlo pěšo do kopce, vzhůru vstříc muňkám, které neváhaly napadat ani dospělé, natožpak obrany neschopného Gabriho. Tím vyvolaný křik samozřejmostí, stoprocentní kvalita, rozléhavost nejen k vašim ušním bubínkům, ale i snad po celém lese. Zavolejte ihned.

Dneska jsem snad měl svůj den, nebo už fakt nevim jak si vysvětlit, že jsem co pět minut myslel na jednu osobu, která tu furt chyběla. Ale co. Tady v lese by nás Michal těžko hledal. Tak jsem si klidnil nervy aspoň tím, že až přijedem zpět, zase budeme v plném počtu, protože on už tam určitě bude.

Kdyby šlo jen o sex, ale já i notně postrádal pokec, co jsme mezi sebou vždycky vedli. I když nevim, jestli se tímhle něco nezmění (ať už k dobrému nebo špatnému), pořád ho chci vidět.

Ať už byl Pavel sebepříjemnější, jeho neustálý dotazy jestli mě zase náhodou nebolí břicho, jen co jsem si na něj položil ruce, mě opravdu nepotěšily. Vždycky jsem byl rád, když se zase otočil zpět na mamku, aby jí vyprávěl, jak tady tráva rostla před třiceti lety. Jo, je to ode mě hnusný, ale každej nemusí být zapálenec do nově postavený boudy někde, kde nikdy předtím nebyl.

 

Když už jsme se doplazili domů – respektive jsme se doplazili my k autu a auto nás doplazilo domů, byl jsem fyzicky vyřízenej jak veverka po úprku přes plně frekventovanou dálnici. Ale srandy ještě nebyl konec.

Cestou k maringotkám totiž Mirce zazvonil telefon, aby nám po tři a půl minutách hovoru oznámila, že se k naší dovolenové skupince přidá i můj otec. Davy jásají konfety prší z nebe a já si už pro něj chystám kaviár a lahváče. Pro ty slabší v empatii, tohle byla ironie.

Když se ještě k tomu máma ptala, jestli přijel se psem, šli na mě mdloby, protože já už předem věděl, že odpověď bude kladná, i když ségra z důvodu onoho dotazu volala znovu teprve teďka. Taky někdy nesnášíte, že máte pravdu? Já bych se v tu chvíli věšel.

Samozřejmě že když jsme se všichni sešli v údolí s maringotkami, spustila se mezi psy štěkbitka o území.

A Michal tu nebyl.

V zájmu celé osady jsem se po půlhodině neochvějně pokračujícího štěkotu uvolil, nebo mi prostě jednoduše ruply nervy, a i když mý nohy chtěly už nanejvýš vidět židli nebo postel, vzal jsem našeho knírače radějc na procházku a potrénoval si svaly na nohou o další dva kilometry. Hurá.

Když jsme se dopřetahali zpět k chajdám (šňafajs tahal blbym směrem, tak jsem ho na oplátku tahal já tím správným), měl jsem nervy v kýblu a vytahanou ruku kupodivu ještě stále v ramenní jamce. Přicvaknutí psa ke stromu jsem bral jako osvobození a dokonce se mi povedlo na pár chvil ignorovat znovu se ozvyvší psí přetahovanou o slovo. Klapnutí dveří od chatky a hození sebou na horní postel jsem bral jako ráj na zemi.

Bohužel ne nadlouho. Bylo až s podivem jak, i když jsem byl utahanej jak tkanička od bot, jsem nemohl kvůli všemu tomu štěkotu usnout. Prostě jsem to nezalomil. A tak jsem zhruba v devět zase z postele vstal, ignoroval fotrovo chrápání (nezmínil jsem se? Když Michal odešel a tudíž tady bylo jedno místo na spaní volný, ihned připadlo tátovi. Samozřejmě, jak jinak. A zrovna na _tý_ posteli. Znesvěcení všeho na co dupne, o to hůř, když lehne.) a oblík se. Ještě rozespalej jsem se navlík do žabek, poslepu venku popadl vodítko, na jehož druhém konci byla ta štěkající rekvizita a jal se cestovat co nejdál od Sofokla, aby náš knírač přestal provokovat a co víc, aby to tu všechno konečně sklaplo.

Hodina sezení v mrazu u silnice a předstírání, že se zpátky do „tábora“ nevrátíme, hafana zkrotilo. Někomu to může přijít krutý, ale jednou se ten pes musí naučit poslouchat. Nebojte, předtím jsem ho přemlouval, ať Sofokla zbytečně neprovokuje, že jsme teď na jeho území, tak ať radši krotí hormon. Jenže ostatní furt na něj ťuťu ňuňu, tak se asi cítil být zase v právu. Teď to má. A já taky. Z tohohle chytnu fakt tak leda pěknou rýmu a nikdo mě ani nezahřeje. Ježiš! Delete na mý kecy.

Po tý hodině vážně zkrotnul, takže když jsme se vrátili, byl sklaplej, ani neštěk, jen lehnul na pergole (samozřejmě znovu pro jistotu uvázanej) a usnul. Já po téhle hodině strávené dumáním nad Michalem jsem kupodivu zavelel konec dne taky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentáře a konstruktivní kritika vítány, yada yada yada.  
> ´njoy.

Sobota 18. 6. 2011

 

Jestli vám přijde necelý týden seznamování se zoufale málo na to, abyste s někým provětrali peřiny…tak máte asi pravdu. Jo. Hernajs, taky bych měl normálně tenhle dojem. Nepatřím mezi ty, co lehnou s kde kým a doteď jsem ani nelehnul (vy si teď zahrajte na psychologa s bločkem v ruce, to já potřebuju lehátko a vykecat se). Představa o klucích mýho věku je asi taková, že ojedou i muchomůrku, když má sukni, ale mě to nějak nechytlo. Až doteď. A není nic lepšího, že je to doprovázený citovou labilitou. Skvělý, fakt, skáču tu tři metry dvacet. Jestli Michala ještě někdy uvidim, zabiju ho za to, že ze mě udělal usouženou holku – ta slabika „lo“ tam vážně nechybí, i když by taky mohla….

Myslím, že tohle celý byl dost drsnej úlet. Ne, nelituju toho, i když bych asi měl. Aktuálně mam v hlavě dobrej maglajz, tak po mě nechtějte žádný stoprocentní statusy a názory na tuhle mou zhovadilost, kterou jsem se chytře rozhod i zdokumentovat (prosím, uhoďte mě, takhle debilní nápad jsem neměl už dost dlouho).

Jak jste si všimli, taky nejsem dost dobře schopnej psát kdovíjak souvisle. Vlastně nijak. Taky fajn. Aspoň to bude víc působit, jako kdybyste byli přímo v mý hlavě. Tam taky nedává nic hlavu ani patu.

Ale k jakýmu jádru zvěřeny my se chtěli dopracovat? Uh…vlastně, je to celkem nepodstatný. Bezva, teď už si budu muset vrazit sám, jinak se nikam nedostanem. Kde začít? Jo, kde začít…

Nikdy jsem nebyl romantik (ne, tohle není úvod k nějakýmu dalšímu trapnýmu story, vydržte to chvilku, a možná se něco dozvíte. To „možná“ zní taky dost nadějně, co?). Aspoň jsem si to teda o sobě nemyslel. Ani si na podobný věci a žvásty kolem toho nepotrpim. Jenže fakt je že…já nevim, co bylo to s Michalem. On to třeba mohl brát jen jako „one-night-stand“. Ostatně potom ani nepřijel.

_Ano, Danny, jen se chovej jak zhrzená milenka a všechno to hoď na něj._

Jo, fajn, třeba se vážně v Prachaticích zdržel kvůli nějaký práci, ale mobil přeci dneska má snad každej! A kdyby napsal jen nějakou nenápadnou zprávu svým rodičům, když už nemá číslo na mě…Jsem zoufalej případ, já vim.

Věc se má tak, že ať o tom přemýšlim, z jaký chci strany, co se mě týče, nikdy by to asi nešlo brát jen jako…uvolnění přetlaku v těle (ne, Danny se nečervená jak stydlivá prvačka…Bože, vsadím se, že tohle mám z genů od mamky…). Je dost těžký přiznávat něco takovýho, když víte, že s největší pravděpodobností to pro druhou stranu nic nebylo.

Ale stýská se mi.

Jo.

Kurva se mi stýská! A on není schopnej napsat ani bé.

Těžko říct, co k němu cítím. Chci říct. Jo, přitahuje mě a jo, sex byl skvělej a jo, vždycky se s nim dobře kecalo a jo, cítim se tak nějak…v bezpečí…s nim.

Uh ale come on! Že by se mi krátil dech jen co ho vidim?! Že hezčí oči jak on nikdo nemá a jen co se na mě podívá, spoutá mě pohledem? Že je to Adonis?

That´s crap. Tohle je věc trapných telenovel, no ne? A jestli to na něco poukazuje, tak leda na neškodnou zamilovanost, že jo? Ne na…nejkuliťoulinkatější problém tady. Teda. Nevim, jestli je tady. Ale víc jak krácení dechu mě spíš popadá chuť se usmívat jak sluníčko, i když jsem spíš pan bouřkovej mrak. Oči nejsou takové, že musím nutně fascinovaně zírat, ale hřejou a já jsem vždycky jak kočka na parapetu vrnící pod těmi paprsky. A jo, máme spolu občas pohledovou přetahovanou alá „kdo vydrží dýl“, ale problém uhnout s očima fakt nemam. Celkově jsem s ním spíš…těžko popsat pocit toho, když vůbec nic jinýho nepotřebujete, najednou stačí ho jen hnát do kopce nahoru, i když melete z posledního. Nebo jen sedět a kecat. Nebo byste nemuseli ani mluvit. Jenže to by pak mohlo být zatraceně trapný pro druhou stranu, jestli nemá pocit stejnej. Takže radši kecáte, ale pořád je to lepší než kdybyste byl s někým jiným. Víte jak.

Taky nevim, kterej vůl začal s přesnýma definicema citů. Větší hovadina neexistuje. Pak jen člověk celej den sedí a vymýšlí, co s nim je. Jako právě teď já. A víte, co je na tom nejlepší? Je to jedno. Tohle všechno. Protože, c´mon, jaká je pravděpodobnost, že sem ještě pojedu? Jako upa jižní Čechy vs severní, návdavkem má věčně reptající peněženka a chybějící řidičák, nemluvě o autu. Nemluvě o nejasných sympatiích druhé strany.

Celý je to nesmysl.

Zítra odjíždíme.

A já vím, že ten moment, kdy mě v posteli objímal přitisknutý k mým zádům, byl poslední, kdy jsem ho viděl, mohl cítit… Protože sem se už vrátit nechci. A ani bych k tomu nejspíš nedostal příležitost. Jo, zním jako zatracená drama queen, ale momentálně se cítim jak shit, mam na to teda sakra právo. A vážně pochybuju, že sem ještě někdy rozjařeně napochoduju sám od sebe.


	15. Chapter 15

Neděle 19. 6. 2011

 

Tak tu teď tak sedím na verandě na lavičce a v klendře snášim provokace už jen větru, kterej se mi snaží uhnat parádní psotník. Spisuju tu tyhle žvásty a můžu se fackovat sebevíc, pořád přemýšlím, jaký by to bylo, kdyby tu seděl se mnou a objímal mě a já bych se hřál jeho tělesným teplem a třeba…Třeba tu spíš takhle bude sedět další týden s nějakou holkou a už ani nebude vědět, kam co strkal ten týden minulej. Nah, chci odtud, deptat se můžu i doma a tam aspoň bude teplo.

Je třináct třicet devět, odjezd se plánuje na čtvrtou. Tak se tu budu mordovat ještě pár hodin, můžu črtnout zase Sofokla, pak mi dá děda Pavel třeba pokoj. Zarámuje si nejhorší kresbu mýho života, já si to se svou náturou zapomenu polovinu věcí, ale do háje s tím, nej bude, až budu v čudu.

 

* * *

 

 

Mám neblahý dojem, že jsem ve svým posledním zápisu psal do háje s tím. Nejsem si jistej stoprocentně, ale skoro bych na to vsadil svou pravou ruku, kterou jsem už odmala strkal jako první tam, kam nemam. A taky si s ní obratně dokázal zavázat tkaničku, to jsou věci co? Nebo taky zvládala psát, zvedat lžíci, tak, abych z ní mohl jíst, kreslit…ale rozhodně ne balit. Teď bych si ji kvůli tomu nejradši omlátil o stůl do stavu hluboké nepoužitelnosti. Protože co? Protože náš šikovný Danny a jeho ještě šikovnější ruka, která napsala všechny kecy, který napsala, zapomněli přibalit ty zatracený desky do batohu!

Ne nemusíte mě tentokrát mlátit, Danny to už zvládl sám, jako velký kluk. Tou rukou taky už vzal snad všechny rohy v domě a vlasy si trhá tou levou. Uznávám, levá ruka musela být už od začátku chytřejší a spolehlivější, páč mě nikdy nezatáhla do problémů, a i když byla celkem flegmatická a ne moc akční, aspoň se jí nikdy nepovedla taková zhovadilost, jaká se povedla teďka.

Kruci!

Do hajzlu!

Nebojte, ty peprnější nadávky už byly, jen jsem je vynechal, abych ušetřil práci cenzurantům. Jestli tohle není v kýbli, tak to místo hned zabere má hlava. Aneb levnější a taky snazší verze vzoru pštrosa do písku.

Teď si můžu jen představovat, jak se celá jejich rodina baví nad tím, co mělo zůstat jen v tý bedně, co si nosim na krku. Nebo ještě líp. Našlo to jedno z jejich děcek a po přečtení toho všeho skončilo s takovou psychickou újmou, že se mě chystají za to zažalovat.

Kristova noho, začnu tady naříkat jak v Bílý nemoci od Čapka. U mě to bude vážně odteď nonstop.

Jak se mi tohle povedlo, to se mě neptejte.

V tu neděli, jak všichni odjeli na oslavu babiččiných (z pohledu Gabriho prababiččiných) narozenin, zůstal jsem u maringotek kempit jen já a zase rodina od Damiho bráchy. Navzájem jsme o sobě věděli, ale tak nějak jsme byli pořád každej na svým teritoriu a nepřišli moc do kontaktu, takže mě nikdo nerušil.

Mrznul jsem tam celý ty hodiny (ne, že bych musel, ale venku se mi vylívalo srdce na papír mnohem líp – jo, teď se za to nesnášim, nebojte; měl jsem si radši hřát zadek, držet hubu a propisku v mezích), času na balení jsem měl víc než dost. Vlastně jsem měl vytažený jen to, co jsem aktuálně potřeboval. Desky, propisku, hrnek s kapučínem, misku s těstovinami a zeleninou, ručník, kterej se sušil, lahváče, kterýho si tu zapomněl táta (nebyl ode mě, alébrž od dědy Pavla) a bundu, kterou jsem měl stejně na sobě. To není moc věcí.

Jenže v moment, kdy se vrátili, tak najednou všechno bylo nakvap, protože se opozdili a jestli jsme chtěli dojet do Kladna nějak rozumně, tak to chtělo máknout. Takže se věci přesouvaly sem a tam, aby se to vešlo do kufru a tohle zase jinam…Myslím, že desky jsem rychle schoval na svou horní postel, aby je nikdo nezmerčil, natož aby se k nim dostal mezitím, co já narvu do batohu a následně do kufru auta ostatní věci. A tak se asi stalo, že desky do batohu nakonec nepřišly, protože na ně _někdo_ zapomněl, když je sám nikde neviděl (nebo jsem se spíš domníval, že jsem je tam už dávno dal).

Šlak mě mohl trefit až v Kladně, kdy jsem si vybaloval věci na noc a zmerčil prázdnou kapsičku v batohu vyhrazenou vysloveně pro mý desky. Ani netušíte, jakou jsem měl chuť okamžitě vyhlásit takovej poplach, že se musíme vrátit zpátky. Jenže to bylo to. I kdybych nahlásil, že jsem si tam nechal občanku, pochybuju, že by se pro ni jelo (řekli by, že ji můžou poslat doporučeně poštou, že ji stejně okamžitě na nic nepotřebuju). Takovou schízu ještě nikdo z nich asi nezažil. I Dami se začal starat, co tak děsnýho se stalo. Hned po tomhle dotazu mi sklaplo, něco neurčitýho jsem zahuhlal, převlík se do věcí na spaní a radši to všechno zazdil tím, že jakože jdu spát. To, že jsem ze svých katastrofických vizí usnul až k ránu, mluví snad za vše.

Ráno se mi pomalu zpátky vracel detail za detailem. Dokonce jsem zaznamenal fakt, že tou dobou, kdy jsme odjížděli, se spustil i déšť a já si tak říkal, jestli i to počasí nesmutnilo z toho, že jsem zapomněl nejdůležitější věc z obsahu svýho přiveženýho batohu. No, jestli jo, tak dobrý, že smutnilo

v pravej moment. Já bych brečel teďka.

 

* * *

 

 

Týden znovu doma jsem absolvoval s unuděnou elegancí. Pondělní slavnostní předání maturitního vysvědčení jsem si odbyl stylem „jsem tu, ale dlouho to trvat nebude“, plánovanou třídní chlastačkou jsem snesl jen po dobu půlhodiny a pak to zabalil na bus do Jablonce, abych se kodrcavě tramvají dotrmácel do Liberce.

V bytě se rozmohl typický bordel, pes tam zadělal na větší kalibr močové vůně, brácha na pěst, táta už poněkolikáté přišel s výmluvou, proč si Kraka rasy knírač-plus-dingo-a-bonus-k-tomu nemůže vzít k sobě, takže při vycházkách zase Bessie (svý mamce) spokojeně počůrával hlavu.

Nic se nezměnilo.

Moje plány jet do Londýna jsou pořád v procesu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že pravděpodobně pojedu tak jako tak naslepo, toho moc plánovat nemusim. Chci jet co nejdřív, takže jsem si dohodl, že se na víkend stavim zase u Mirky v Kladně, abych se naposled kouknul na pídě. Třeba ho podle toho za ten jeden dva roky poznám, až se z Londýna zase vrátim. Předchozí entuziasmus mi na tenhle výlet sice schází, ale cizina se vždycky vyjímá dobře v životopise, navíc tady v Čechách bych se teď stejně kopal jen do zadku.

Co mě žralo před týdnem, žere mě i teďka, ale udělám s tim kulový. Domi do Prachatic zase bůh ví, jak dlouho nepojede a to, že by někdo mý desky přivezl odtamtud, by znamenalo jediný. Takhle je tu pořád malá naděje, že třeba celá ta maringotka odplavala při dalších velkých záplavách, jako před několika lety. Bohužel, co jsem slyšel, tak žádný velký srážky v okolí Prachatic hlášený nebyly…

Lucky me.

Přervanou páteční Prahu jsem přežil, cestu do Kladna taky. Na zastávce, kde jsem měl vystupovat, jsem zakčněj svůj mobil, aby mě sestra alespoň navigovala správným směrem, když nemohla od píděte. Nehodlal jsem zkoušet svůj orientační nesmysl. Ne bez nápovědy.

Počasí bylo fajn, správnej vchod do bytovky jsem našel taky na první pokus, všechno bylo prostě bezva. Přes rameno jsem měl hozenej menší batoh a čekal, až Domi sjede dolů, aby mi dveře otevřel, když už jsem si dal tu práci najít jejich zvonek a dokonce ho zmáčknul.

V moment, kdy se ve dveřích objevil ani ne pět minut potom, přišlo mi, že dneska jde všechno až moc v pohodě. Podezřelý. Ne, nesmějte se mi. Myslím to vážně, tohle není normální, nikdo nemůže mít perfect day, natož já.

Uvítání, dotazy ohledně zdraví rodiny a bla a bla a jeli jsme výtahem do třetího patra.

„Hoj Danny,“ hned mě vítala Mirka v hlavních dveřích od bytu a někde ze zákulisí jsem slyšel Gabriho, jak spokojeně víská. Jo, doma je asi přecijen doma.

„Hojda,“ pozdrav zpět a salut.

Vpuštění do dveří a rvaní nohou ze sevření mých conversek na rohožce.

„Doufám, že nevadí, že tu ještě někdo bude,“ začala sestra a já na chvilku zkameněl. Ne, nemam rád cizí lidi, ale tohle taky není můj byt, že jo.

„Ne, neva, dyť pohoda.“ Chtěla pokračovat, ale když jsem krátkou předsíňkou vstoupil do obýváku, myslim, že už ani nebylo třeba.


	16. Chapter 16

„Michal dneska přijel, chtěl tu zůstat jen do odpoledne, ale nakonec tu asi přespí.“ To jsem vnímal jen okrajově, vlastně jsem ji měl tak nějak na „mute“ jen jako zvukovou kulisu, když jsem sledoval Michala, zvedajícího se zrovna od Gabriho, s kterym si doteď hrál. A ať se propadne k branám pekelným, zase se usmíval. Nejradši bych mu ten úsměv přišpendlil k zadní části oblasti bederní. Nějak se ode mě vzedmula tlaková vlna, bo aura stylu „Už ani krok.“. Musela. Protože i ten jeho úsměv přestal tak svítit. Spíš zhasnul úplně.

„Ahoj,“ tentokrát jsem zdravil první já, když jsem zklidnil ani mnou neočekávanou reakci. Nechtěl jsem být ta zabedněná hlava z telenovel, co si nenechá nic vysvětlit a vběhne do náruče někoho dalšího. Ale pravda je, že vyhrabávat se ze z toho celý týden a pak být na tom samém mrtvém bodě jako předtím jen po jednom pohledu na něj mě dostalo na kolena.

Teď už mi na pozdrav jen kývnul, ale přímo z něj čišelo, že v moment, kdy dostane příležitost, hodlá si mě odchytnout a promluvit si. Zářilo mu to z očí (vida, celej září, ještě zářivej úsměv a může jít do reklamy na Colgate).

Ten moment nastal ani ne tak dlouho potom. Vlastně, tak čtyři hodiny, dokonce celkem příjemně strávený. Mezi náma příměří a zdvořilej konverz v takové míře, že jsme vše zakamuflovali před zbytkem osazenstva. A Gabri měl na hraní dva strýčky, no není to fajn?

Pak se šlo ale do hajan, Gabri už Mirce slintal ze spánku na plínu, a když ho odnesla spolu s manželem do ložnice (toho neodnesla, ten se naštěstí nes sám), byly jsme tam najednou jen my dva.

Uh, nečeká se ode mě, že začnu, že ne? Já jsem neodjel jako první…

Chtěl jsem vědět, co se mu do toho dostalo, že pak vůbec nepřijel. Třeba by to bylo něco logickýho, rozumnýho. Chtěl jsem, aby to bylo něco takovýho. Bože, začíná to nabírat červenej scénář…(ne ten s krví, spíš jako z červený knihovny, víme…)

Byly jsme od sebe docela daleko, ale toho nás zbavil Michal v jedné vteřině. Jasně šlo vidět, že chce něco říct, ale asi ho můj předchozí výstup přiměl k opatrnosti.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“

„Jo, to jo.“ Trochu mě ten „Pojďme se projít kolem horké kaše“ přístup zklamal. Ne, že bych se neobával, co z něj vypadne, ale když už, tak ať to mam rychle za sebou, ne? Uh, dobře…jdu se něčím zaměstnat. Co…uh, přikrývky. Jasný, připravit gauč na spaní. Ono to z něj nakonec vypadne.

„Nevěděl jsem, že tu budeš.“ Tak tohle nevyznělo moc příznivě pro mě. Chudák polštář byl teď víc naklepanej než ten předchozí.

„To jsme na tom stejně.“ Možná za to mohla ta má otrávenost z toho, jak to protahuje, že ho odbíjím. Ale já to chci vážně vědět! A odkdy jsem sakra tak rychlej v ustýlání?! Otočil jsem se čelem k němu, nakrknutej, že jsem se zlepšil v povlíkání peřin a polštářů. A taky možná i proto, aby si nemyslel, že ho ignoruju. Myslím, že moje oči po něm tentokrát neházely briketovou salvu.

Jenže místo toho, aby se dostal konečně k jádru pudla, přišel s něčim naprosto jinym. A to si zrovna vymyslel v moment, kdy jsem ho dokonce pustil natolik blízko sebe, aby se mi dostal za záda, že jsem moh cítit jeho telesný teplo, který mi teď skoro až proudilo páteří.

„ _Tvůj první_ , Danny?“

Taky zažíváte tyhle situace, které vám zaručeně dají stunn nebo vás přinejmenším naprosto rozhodí?

On to _ví_!

Všechno.

Prudká otočka a ruka mi vyletěla vzhůru, ale ne k ústům. Zvuk facky byl pro ovzduší tady dost…osvěžující. Nebo nervy napínající. Šlo to samo. Teda…byla to záležitost akce a reakce.

To neměl.

Skloňenej nade mnou, rudej otisk ruky mu kvetl na tváři a přece jsem si jako zajíc zahnanej do kouta přišel já. Nevím, jak byste reagovali vy, kdyby někdo…Přesně věděl, jak se cítíte, jak přemýšlíte, jak jste zmatený, kdy jste zmatený, co pro vás to a ono znamená. Já si přišel, jak kdybych stál uprostřed kolosea úplně nahej a jen čekal, až otevřou klece se lvama a jinýma šelmama. Nic vás nechrání a vy jen můžete doufat, že všechny ty strašně ne-bezpečně vypadající zvířátka budou krotký jak Milius.

„Hezkej portrét,“ zkusil tedy další věc. Asi mu nedošlo, že tohle… nebo jo a dělá to naschvál. Z očí to nešlo poznat.

Nevím.

Já sakra _nevím_!

Nám oboum bylo jasný, o jakým mluví – o tom jeho. Ale spíš víc mluvil o tom, co jsem k tomu na sebe prozradil okolo…Proč to dělá?!

Ani jsem nezaslechl blížící se kroky. Snadno splynuly s tou druhou fackou, co dopadla na jeho tvář. Ale tahle měla vážnější následek.

„Dane?!“

Mirka.

Ojoj.

Ten tón jsem už dlouho neslyšel, zato ještě teďka si ho moc dobře pamatuju.

Busted.


	17. Chapter 17

„Co se tu děje?“ Sklonil jsem hlavu. Jasný náznak toho, že vina je na mý straně. Ani nevim, proč jsem to udělal. Asi podvědomej reflex…

„Omluv se.“

Ne, to ne. Kdyby jen obyčejná omluva, ale já vím, že chce, abych se mu díval z očí do očí. Ví, že takhle lhát nemůžu, když se někomu dívám do očí. A taky ví, že to nesnášim. To jsem pak radši ani nic raubířskýho nedělal, jen abych se tomu vyhnul. Ale z ní čišelo, že na tom i tentokrát bude trvat.

Nic o tom neví!

Mlčel jsem.

Na Michala jsem aktuálně neviděl (protože jsem hypnotizoval motiv na koberci), ale taky nepromluvil. A Mirka čekala.

Nemůžu se za tohle omluvit! Není za co, sakra!

Pomalu jsem zvedl hlavu a upřel na něj oči jen na tu nezbytnou dobu.

„Omlouvám se.“ Hned jsem s očima byl zase zpátky na zemi, i když ta lítost v jeho očích byla něco, co jsem nečekal.

A to jsem si ještě před pár hodinama říkal, jak je den úžasnej.

No, každopádně to Mirku zjevně upokojilo, tak si šla nalít šťávu, pro kterou se zjevně původně vrátila. Jenže místo toho, aby hned zase šla zpátky, tak dělala všechno možný, aby ještě zůstala dýl a dohlídla na nás (především na mě, uznávám, jako malej jsem byl hajzlík), abychom si nic neprovedli. Tak jsem zahuhlal jen něco o tom, že jdu spát, zaplul pod peřiny a doufal, že mě Morfeus pořádně majzne palicí do škeble.

To ji asi přesvědčilo, protože nedlouho potom jsem slyšel, jak přeje dobrou noc Michalovi a zhasíná hlavní světlo. Teď tu byla naprostá tma, krom pár kontrolek od kompu a externího harddisku.

Oba dva jsme mlčeli, snad ve snaze nezavdat Mirce záminku se sem vrátit.

Ucítil jsem, jak se mi gauč u nohou prohnul, když Michal lezl do postele do rohu. Kraj jsem si zabral já.

„Danny…“ Zašeptal, ale já ho radši ani nenechal domluvit. Už z předchozích dneska zmíněných úryvků z mýho deníku mi došlo, že to nikam nevede.

„Chci spát. Dobrou noc.“ Nechtěl jsem spát s nim v posteli, ale to si už člověk nevybere, že jo. Těžko bych vysvětloval, proč chci spát na zemi, když se na ten gauč vejdou čtyři osoby a dítě k tomu.

„Já to tak nemyslel…“ Přisunul se blíž ke mně a chtěl si mě přitáhnout blíž, ale já se vykroutil.

„Spi. Dobrou noc.“ Odpálkoval jsem ho. Jediný, o co mi šlo, bylo nějak přestát tuhle zatracenou noc a pak už jen šáteček a sayonara. Měl jsem toho dost. Byl jsem utahanej a návdavkem k tomu psychicky zdařile vydeptanej. Potřeboval jsem klid. Každej máme nějakou psychiku, a ta má si už potřebovala dát voraz. Nepřemýšlet o tom. Hlavně o tom nepřemýšlet.

Jenže on se nemínil vzdát. Když po mě jeho ruka chmátla znovu, vzteknul jsem se.

„Sakra Michale!“ Byl jsem naštvanej až hrůza. Na něj, že se nemůže vymáčknout. Na sebe, že jsem dubová palice. Na Gabriho, kterej právě zabrečel z chůvičky. Na mouchu, která právě proletěla kolem. Na hodiny, který až moc hlasitě tikaly. Na všechno, co se kurva hýbe nebo dělá zvuk!

Rozmách jsem se, že ho majznu, ale on mě tak šikovně odrazil, že jsem si nějakou záhadou roztrhl ret (neptejte se mě, jak jsem to dokázal, záhada století, snad i tisíciletí).

To už bylo na mě moc.

Chtěl jsem jen spát.

Popadl jsem svou peřinu, sklouznul po boku postele na podlahu, zachumlal se do klubíčka, v duchu vydýchával jeho znovuobjevení se, narážky, ponížení a zbrklost, která mi zapříčinila další úraz.

„Dobrou.“

„Danny.“

Jako už tolikrát jsem se pokusil hodit na svou mysl ignore a násilím usnout.

Nakonec se to i podařilo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak je to tady. Konec. Jak se vyvrbí pro Dannyho s Michalem si už přečtěte sami.

„Danny?“ První co se mi ráno ozvalo nad hlavou a dokonce to bylo v milé tónině. Ráno nemuselo být tak špatný, jak jsem si myslel. Očima jsem zamžoural na postavu nad sebou, v který jsem celkem hned na to rozpoznal Dominika.

„Co děláš na zemi?“ Vskutku logická a praktická otázka, kterou můj mozek měl očekávat, ale ranní problém měla dneska zjevně i moje mozkovna. Co vymyslet? Nade mnou na gauči byl probuzený už i Michal, cítil jsem jeho pohled v zádech. Z toho opadla ranní potíž spodní poloviny mýho těla. Ale mozek měl furt maratón.

„Uh…asi jsem v noci musel spadnout z kraje…“ Vskutku originální. Teď jsem jen musel spolíhat na svý herecký schopnosti.

„Divoký sny?“

Jo, až moc. Ale ne sny. Spíš život.

„Asi.“ Do konverzace se naštěstí Michal nepřipojil, neb na scénu přišla moje sestra s pídětem a vše stejně nabralo jiné obrátky. Před svědky se choval způsobile a já se jen modlil, aby to se mnou vzdal a konečně odjel. Chtěl jsem zpátky svou ulitu. A zároveň bych Michala nakop, že se nesnaží víc. Teda, sebe bych taky nakop, ale to je vedlejší.

Celej den jsme pak na sebe mohli koukat tak nanejvýš ve společensky úměřené vzdálenosti, protože středem zájmu se celkem automaticky stal Gabri bo film, bo oběd bo cokoli jinýho, jen nikdy obývák neobsahoval pouze nás dva, abychom si třeba i mohli vyrazit jen zuby.

Něco mi říkalo, že po tom celym dnu se Michal ani nebude snažit hledat výmluvu, proč by měl zůstávat dýl. Aby se můj vědmovskej smysl nepotvrdil, to by museli padat Adonisové typu Culíka (pro neobeznámené mluvím o Edwardovi Cullenovi) z nebe. A to ani jeden z nás nechce, věřte mi. Ani vy, zarytí příznivci, páč je sakra těžkej a spadnout na mě sebehezčí chlap, sejmul bych ho, jestli by mě neoddělal tím dopadem.

Když teda zvednul zadek s tím, že už asi pojede, zadrhlo se to všechno ve mně, včetně krevního oběhu aspoň na pár vteřin. No tak jo, asi mě to tak docela nepustilo. Vim, guessed up already.

Jenže to, co nevim je, jak jsem se dostal spolu s nim dolů výtahem. A co víc, jak jsem se octnul v jeho autě. Někdy má má hlava samovolný výpadky, až to hezký není…

Ticho.

Často mi příjde, že kdybych byl placenej za to, že držim hubu, byl bych milionář. Je jedno, že v myšlenkách jedu pecky nebo melu sračky, prostě nezavřu klapačku. Ale když přijde na věc, jsem jak velkohubá žába z toho vtipu, když na ni přijde čáp.

Asi jsem měl zuřit, že mě až sem doved (aspoň jsem tak usuzoval), nebo okamžitě z auta vypadnout bo co já vim. Fakt byl, že jsem tam seděl. Ani jsem se nepohnul a koukal před sebe.

„Promiň, asi jsem to vzal za špatnej konec,“ vypadlo nakonec z druhý strany, ale já furt ne a ne se na něj kouknout. Kapota jeho auta byla nějak až moc zajímavá.

„Nechci, aby sis myslel, že jsem takovej, že jsem jen zdrhnul. V práci toho bylo až nad hlavu a když už jsem jel k vám zpátky, zavolali, že měla kolegyně při doručování listin nehodu a potřebujou ty dokumenty doručit do Prahy. A pak už jsi byl prostě pryč…“ Vysvětloval a já pokoutným pohledem začal házet jeho směrem signály, že poslouchám a registruju. Taky mý tělo povolilo z předchozí ztuhlosti. Bezpochyby dobrý znamení pro něj. A pro mě taky, páč jsem ho chtěl zpátky k sobě, jen ta má jedna část to furt brzdila. Čím ji ukonejšit, to nevim ani já. Ale řekl bych, že buď pořádnou ránou pěstí a nebo nečím moc moc hezkym. Znáte to.

„To co jsem řekl nahoře jsem nemyslel…nemělo to vyznít jako posměch. Já…byl jsem rád, žes to tak vnímal. Rád za všechno.“ Na chvíli se v monologu odmlčel, než přiznal: „Našel jsem tvůj blok u nás v chatě. A když jsem ho otevřel…nemohl jsem jednoduše přestat číst. Omlouvám se. Neměl jsem na to právo.“

To teda neměl. Neskutečně se mi ulevilo po tom, co právě řekl, ale pořád platilo „číst cizí věci se nemá“.

Slyšel jsem, jak vedle mě něco hrabal, koutkem oka jsem i zaregistroval, že se pro něco natahuje na zadní sedadlo.

„Umn… tady.“ Už taky tak nějak víte, co drží v ruce? Něco mi říkalo, že je to formátu A4, má šedivý pevnější desky a euroobaly uvnitř skrývaly mou zkázu.

Jo, hádáte dobře, na tohle jsem se už otočil. Parádně rudej, aby to nestačilo. Už jsem říkal, že mi dělá problém oční kontakt. V tuhle chvíli bych se na něj nepodíval, ani kdyby mi za to slíbili stípko v Londýně. Styděl jsem se až za roh a navrch nevěděl, co teď dělat.

Hmátnul jsem po deskách, že si je vezmu, ale druhá strana nechtěla povolit. Jasnej náznak toho, že jestli chci vyhrát, budu muset absolvovat oční souboj. A když jsem zvednul hlavu, stačil jsem tak tak otevřít pusu na protest, jen aby mě jeho jazyk začal přesvědčovat, že nějakej odpor přece není ani nutnej.

Jenže tentokrát to nebylo o něčem vynucenym. Doteď mi přišlo, že pořádná omluva polibkem je jeden velkej kec pro romantický dušičky. Jenže z tohleho to šlo cítit dokonce i mě.

Teď to bylo v pořádku. Tohle bylo ono. To, co oblomilo i mou zatvrzelost.

Stačilo zareagovat. Jakýkoli náznak. A já zase cítil jak do mě vplouvá se bezpečí a jistota, která mě přinutila jeho invazi opětovat. Jo, bylo to nakonec jak z nějakýho sladkýho románku a to ani nemusím počítat mý tričko, který se začalo vyhrnovat až nevýchovně vysoko (že ne samo od sebe snad nemusim zmiňovat). Ale víte vy co? Screw you.

Ale nejdřív mě.

Pochybuju, že mě někdo předběhne.:P


End file.
